


Muitas coisas são complicadas, menos aquelas que eu amo

by Liv_Carter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Emotional, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Karasuno, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, True Love, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter
Summary: Ninguém estava lá....................................................................Eu estou aqui agoraNão era como se fosse um segredo, não mais.Anos de conexão e convivência diária tornaram possível ver através dele como se fosse uma folha de papel em branco.Muitas coisas são complicadas, menos aquelas que eu amo.--Olá!Essa é uma long fic que já está finalizada! Então quem gostar da história pode vir sem medo de ser abandonado rsSão 11 capítulos e postarei 1 por semana (ou mais) dependendo da recepção por aqui!Alguns pontos importantes:- Essa fic é pós canon mangá então está recheada de grandes spoilers, isso é muito importante ;)- É uma Kagehina slow burn repleta dos meus HCs favoritos desse shipp!- Eu uso bastante descritivo dos sentimentos e pensamentos deles assim como pitadas de drama e humor!- Teremos algumas passagens de tempo- Nessa AU, a pandemia não acontece e eles jogam nas olimpíadas em 2020 normalmente- Brinquei bastante com o uso dos nomes e apelidos deles dependendo da situação, esse é um detalhe proposital e espero que não prejudique a leitura.Obrigada desde Já!- Liv -
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Coisas tão óbvias

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A lot of things are complicated, except the ones that I love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241573) by [Liv_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter)



**2019 - pós treino da seleção olímpica japonesa**

"Kageyama, a Natsu chegou ontem do treinamento de verão, pode passar em casa esse fim de semana? Ela quer muito mais dicas de levantamento…  _ suas _ " Hinata perguntou tentando disfarçar uma careta quase dolorosa enquanto colocava a bolsa nas costas esperando o outro na porta do vestiário.

Mostrando apenas seu típico sorriso assustador, Kageyama colocou a própria bolsa nas costas se aproximando da saída, ele fechou a porta enquanto respondia "Claro, alguém precisa ensinar as  _ melhores _ técnicas para a  _ minha _ pupila."

Hinata queria mandar ele a merda mas se segurou, sabendo que mesmo que o fizesse, Kageyama apareceria em sua casa de qualquer maneira e o motivo era o mesmo: eles jamais magoariam Natsu ou perderiam a chance de ensinar suas habilidades a alguém com uma fome de crescer e dominar a quadra igual a dela, algo que aparentemente estava no sangue dos Hinata’s. 

Eles estavam em Tóquio participando dos treinos oficiais e teriam uma semana de descanso que obviamente usariam para treinar mais. Agora eles eram oficialmente reconhecidos no que faziam, então voltar para a província era sempre uma boa chance de rever os amigos, treinar os pupilos e motivar a nova geração. Apesar da rotina corrida, esse já era um hábito nas pausas entre treinos quando estavam juntos no Japão.

O hotel era próximo e eles caminhavam até lá discutindo o que jantar, já que tinham decidido estender o treino perdendo a refeição com o resto do time. No passado distante isso teria sido comum, no passado recente uma imprudência, mas hoje fazia sentido por ser o último treino antes da pausa e também por eles conhecerem e respeitarem seus limites como nunca antes.

Essa maturidade ia além do seu comportamento em quadra, apesar de ainda ser caótica, a relação entre eles fora dos jogos e treinos tinha se tornado ainda mais próxima. Eles compartilhavam algo único no mundo e sabiam perfeitamente o valor disso.

"Hinata, a Miwa pediu pra você passar no escritório dela amanhã antes de partirmos" Kageyama informou casualmente checando as mensagens no celular.

"Claro! Eu vou sim, mas porque ela não mandou essa mensagem direto pra mim?" ele questionou confuso.

"Aparentemente ela mandou e você é claro, esqueceu de responder, você precisa levar mais a sério seus patrocinadores" Kageyama respondeu claramente perdendo a paciência.

Era peculiar como naturalmente as famílias haviam se entrelaçado. Natsu jogava na escola como levantadora e era o orgulho e pupilo de Kageyama. Miwa tinha expandido seus negócios na área da beleza e era agora executiva de uma famosa marca de produtos de higiene e beleza masculinos, como geraria um conflito de interesse ter o próprio irmão como garoto propaganda, ela havia contratado Hinata.

"Ahh é verdade, minha nossa eu já estou respondendo ela aqui, desculpe eu vou melhorar nisso" Hinata respondeu sorrindo enquanto checava o celular.

"Sim você vai, ou será obrigado a pagar pelas suas viagens, hotéis e treinos trabalhando como mascote nas horas vagas, afinal sua altura ainda é perfeita para a função" Tobio provocou finalizando com uma risada sarcástica.

Shouyou respondeu indignado "Você diz isso mas adoraria ser o mascote pra uma vez na vida fazer a sessão de autógrafo com as crianças sem uma delas sair correndo e chorando por causa da sua carranca."

Eles se encararam sérios, olhares fuzilando até caírem na risada entre xingamentos.

Enquanto jantavam em um restaurante ao lado do hotel, Hinata não parava de mexer no celular e isso começou a irritar Tobio "Se concentre na sua comida, que diabos tem de tão importante aí, conseguiu uma namorada por acaso?"

"Claro que não!" Shouyou respondeu e completou olhando diretamente para Tobio, deixando agora o celular de lado na mesa "Você sabe melhor que qualquer um que eu não tenho interesse em mais ninguém." 

Tobio sorriu, correspondendo ao olhar dele enquanto respondia "Sim, eu sei perfeitamente disso." 

Hinata esperou em silêncio, como aparentemente Tobio queria encerrar a conversa assim, ele mesmo completou "E agora você diz assim ó 'eu também não tenho interesse em mais ninguém Sho-chan' seu moleque mal educado!" 

"Você sabe que eu não tenho paciência de repetir coisas tão óbvias.  _ Sho-chan _ " Kageyama respondeu enquanto eles se encaravam sorrindo.

*

A primeira vez em que confessaram seus sentimentos foi há um bom tempo. Um pouco antes da viagem de Hinata para o Brasil, eles haviam jogado uma última vez na quadra da escola Karasuno, já naquela época ambos tinham evoluído o suficiente para entender que sua conexão era única e o quanto um significava para o outro. 

A mesma maturidade que os levou a sentar no meio da quadra e dizer claramente que amavam um ao outro, também os fez concordar que não teria qualquer sentido tentar ter uma relação romântica naquele momento. Eles queriam dominar o mundo, chegar ao topo juntos, e isso demandava que naquele momento seguissem caminhos separados e tivessem foco total em sua paixão pelo vôlei.

Eles não fizeram nenhuma promessa, não era necessário. Mais improvável do que um raio cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar seria alguém tomar o espaço que pertencia apenas um ao outro dentro e fora de quadra.

Quando Shouyou voltou ao Japão eles conversaram uma vez mais, não para reafirmar o óbvio mas para entender seus planos. Ainda não era a hora certa e eles não queriam fazer nada pela metade. Sabiam que uma vez que permitissem que seus sentimentos tivessem vida além das palavras, os planos de Shouyou de entrar em uma super liga no Brasil e de Tobio de fazer parte de uma liga de elite na Europa seriam prejudicados. 

Além da disciplina inabalável por seus ideais, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro era altruísta o suficiente para se retirar do caminho enquanto trilhavam por vias diferentes, a chegada ao topo.


	2. Eu tenho meus privilégios

A semana correu como planejado, eles visitaram a escola, treinaram seus pupilos, reencontraram familiares, amigos e treinaram o máximo possível. Na última noite antes de voltar para Tóquio, Kageyama se hospedou na casa dos Hinata's para repassar alguns lances com Natsu. Depois do jogo, ela pediu a ambos para assistirem a um filme de terror com ela, pois sentia medo de ver sozinha e todos seus amigos já tinham assistido. Kageyama e Hinata se encararam em pânico prontamente aceitando o pedido enquanto de um lado uma Natsu sorridente saltitava e do outro os 2 marmanjos membros da seleção olímpica de vôlei começavam a suar frio por _ainda_ terem medo de filmes de terror.

Os dois se sentaram no sofá da sala enquanto Natsu se acomodou em almofadas no chão e iniciou a sessão do filme, que mostrava acontecimentos paranormais em uma casa do subúrbio, o cenário claramente não poderia ser pior.

Em uma das cenas mais assustadoras, Natsu se moveu para perto de Shouyou e agarrou a mão dele, que quase chorou de dor e orgulho com a força que sua irmãzinha aplicou no gesto. Ele queria devolver o aperto e fechar os olhos, mas percebeu que Tobio ainda assistia com olhar atento, se negando assim como ele, a perder nem que fosse nisso. A cena cresceu e no seu ápice um estrondo do lado de fora da casa fez com que os três experimentassem um verdadeiro cenário paranormal com suas almas saindo e voltando do corpo. 

Shouyou pulou quase tão alto quanto em uma cortada, pegando Natsu no colo e se preparando para fugir enquanto Tobio por sua vez pegou _Shouyou_ no colo, correndo com ele e Natsu nos braços em direção a porta dos fundos, nesse momento a matriarca da família apareceu no topo da escada, seu rosto uma máscara verde e assustadora, os três gritaram em desespero enquanto Tobio seguiu correndo, chutando a porta e se desequilibrando, levando os três a caírem do lado de fora, assustando 2 gatos que brigavam na lata de lixo e pularam em cima deles elevando a situação ao completo caos.

"Eu não acredito nisso Nana, você e o Tobio-kun, dois marmanjos (!!) gritando e correndo igual o diabo da cruz por causa de gatos brigando no lixo... e da minha máscara de beleza! Francamente meninos!" a bronca vinha da mãe de Hinata, que oscilava entre a indignação e a comédia tentando repreender eles pela cena que fez um dos vizinhos chamar a polícia.

Ajoelhados na frente dela, eles se desculparam enquanto Natsu devolvia os gatos que tinham fugido para a casa ao lado. Depois da bronca, eles desistiram de terminar de ver o filme e foram para o quarto dormir, decisão que se provou uma _péssima_ escolha algumas horas depois.

"Hey, Kags, você tá acordado???" Shouyou chamou, esperando a resposta do futon ao seu lado. Ainda de costas para ele, Tobio respondeu "Sim, eu estou mas que diabos você quer Shou???"

"Kags, você acha que a mocinha conseguiu trancar o espírito de volta no livro?" Shouyou perguntou sussurrando, os olhos esbugalhados, coberto até o pescoço incapaz de pegar no sono.

Tobio se virou para ele, igualmente coberto até as orelhas, apenas os olhos naturalmente assustadores de fora "Não, eu não acho provável, ele estava sugando a alma dela, lembra? Ele definitivamente se safou." 

Silêncio.

"Kags..."

"Hmm..."

"Você acha que..." 

"Não sei."

"Eu vivo no subúrbio Kageyama." 

"Eu sei."

"Mas e se...?" 

"É improvável."

"Certo." 

Ambos viraram encarando o teto.

"Tobio-kun."

"aahh lá vem..."

"Posso pegar a sua mão?"

"Não Hinata, você não pode, agora cala a boca e vai dormir!" 

"Mas você está com medo também!"

"SIM e vou continuar com medo mesmo pegando a porcaria da sua mão, o que você acha? Que se o espírito maligno aparecer aqui não vai sugar a sua alma por que você está de mãozinha dada comigo?" 

Silêncio.

"Hmm… Talvez?"

"Puta merda! Olha francam-"

"MAS Kageyama você é um cara _grande_ , eu preciso melhorar as minhas chances aqui." 

"Eu vou melhorar as suas chances sim, usando a minha _mão_ pra te descer a paulada! Fica quieto e dorme!"

"Grosso!"

"Anão!"

Cada um virou para um lado bufando, ainda assustados mas também sorrindo igual bobos. Eles estavam com medo sim, mas só por ter um ao outro ali tão perto, sabiam que nada de ruim poderia de fato acontecer.

*

Logo que o sol raiou Kageyama despertou, ele abriu os olhos e viu que Shouyou, em algum momento durante a noite, tinha se aproximado do seu futon e agarrado a mão dele, que se encontrava agora próxima ao rosto do ruivo, ainda dormindo profundamente.

Ele sorriu, aproximando a sua outra mão para acariciar o rosto de Shouyou, a pele era macia comparada à mão dele e estava quente, na verdade a pele dele sempre estava quente. Inevitavelmente eles tiveram muito contato físico por quase toda a adolescência e mesmo fora de quadra, ele irradiava calor o tempo todo; era o pensamento mais clichê possível, mas era fato: ele era o sol. Tobio se permitiu divagar enquanto tocava o rosto dele, voltando lentamente a cair no sono.

Algum tempo depois Shouyou despertou, ainda meio inconsciente ele percebeu a outra mão de Tobio repousando em seu rosto; abrindo os olhos ele viu uma de suas coisas favoritas no mundo: o rosto sereno e sem preocupação de Tobio dormindo tranquilamente com um leve sorriso no rosto. Ele sabia que esse sorriso era por ele. Ele queria acordar e ter essa visão todos os dias de sua vida. Tobio suspirou, anunciando que estava acordado mas sem abrir os olhos.

"Você sabe que _odeio_ quando fica me encarando."

"Então não seja assim tão adorável logo pela manhã." 

"Você é a única pessoa no mundo que usa _adorável_ pra se referir a mim."

"Eu tenho meus privilégios." 

Tobio abriu os olhos, eles se olharam e sorriram, reafirmando sem mais nenhum som, que o que sentiam sempre poderia se tornar maior.

*

Neste mesmo dia, eles retornaram cada um ao centro de treinamento do seu time de divisão, a rotina até as olimpíadas seria insana alternando entre todos os treinos, jogos e compromissos com patrocinadores. O reencontro nas olimpíadas passou como um flash, era a primeira de Hinata e ele queria viver cada segundo ao máximo. Eles chegaram às semifinais com um desempenho impressionante, que trouxe como resultado os tão sonhados contratos com times internacionais.

"Então você já viaja depois de amanhã para o Brasil. Não é um pouco cedo?" Kageyama perguntou sacando.

"Na verdade eu tenho alguns compromissos antes dos treinos oficiais, quero rever os amigos e talvez, jogar algumas partidas do circuito de praia" Hinata respondeu fazendo uma recepção perfeita, devolvendo a bola para o outro lado da quadra.

"Entendo. Eu vou pra Itália em 2 semanas, me ambientar e claro, conhecer o lugar" ele respondeu devolvendo a bola com uma deixada.

"AAHH essa sua deixada _nojenta_ , que inferno Kageyama!" o outro respondeu salvando a bola e pulando para uma cortada, Tobio também pulou e eles disputaram a bola em cima da rede furiosamente, até que ela caiu com um estrondo rápido no lado da quadra em que Shouyou estava.

"Agora são 1.220 pra mim e 1.218 pra você, viaje para o outro lado do mundo com essa."

"MAIS UMA!"

"Você sabe que vão fechar o ginásio, chegue até a final do mundial e terá sua revanche" Tobio respondeu sorrindo confiante.

"Te vejo lá então!"

"Eu conto com isso." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!!!
> 
> No próximo capítulo vamos direto para 2022!
> 
> Obrigada por ler e até mais <3
> 
> \- Liv -


	3. Eu estou aqui

**2022 - uma semana após a final do campeonato mundial na Itália**

"Hinata, se eu perder o voo por sua causa juro que a última visão da sua vida vai ser meu pé esmagando sua cabeça!" Kageyama _ameaçava_ no corredor em frente a porta do quarto em que Hinata estava hospedado em um hotel de Milão." 

"Pronto, pronto, calma, não precisa partir pra violência!" Hinata respondeu saindo do quarto tranquilamente com várias malas enquanto tentava fechar a porta.

"Todas suas _rei_ , cada uma deve ter uns 20kg, boa sorte" Shouyou sorriu enquanto entregava suas malas para Tobio que bufando, deu um jeito de levar mais esse peso junto a sua própria bagagem.

A final do mundial tinha sido um dos jogos mais difíceis de suas vidas, em lados opostos da quadra, eles lutaram por 5 sets acirrados até que a super liga ASAS de São Paulo levou a vitória, fazendo com que Kageyama tivesse que cumprir a penitência da aposta: carregar as malas do outro até o hotel no Rio de Janeiro.

*

Quando partiram mais uma vez para diferentes continentes do mundo depois das olimpíadas, eles concordaram em tentar manter contato regularmente agora que o fuso horário não seria mais tão absurdamente complicado. Por meio de vídeo chamadas quase diárias eles compartilharam suas novas rotinas e desafios enquanto planejavam os próximos passos. Se tudo desse certo, Kageyama iria para o Brasil com Hinata após o mundial para aprender a única habilidade em que sentia desvantagem em relação a ele: o vôlei de praia. Além disso, eles tinham que tomar decisões cruciais sobre o futuro que exigiam um encontro frente a frente sem a pressão de ter uma final a ser disputada logo em seguida.

A ideia fazia os olhos de Shouyou brilharem como estrelas no deserto à noite por poder estar de novo com Tobio no Rio, mas dessa vez apresentando a ele, sua nova visão de todas as pessoas e coisas maravilhosas da terra que era agora o seu lar - e em complemento a isso, ensinar algo para ele.

As reações absurdamente exageradas e entusiasmadas de Hinata enquanto _tentava_ ensinar português e fazia o planejamento da viagem, eram o suficiente para que Kageyama suportasse aceitar que seu _senpai_ realmente seria seu _sensei_ por alguns meses. Na superfície ele fingia que isso o irritava, no fundo ele estava feliz de uma maneira completamente nova.

Eles finalmente teriam algum tipo de férias, uma merecida pausa entre os campeonatos e treinos que claro, usariam para praticar de qualquer jeito, mas sem a pressão e distância que enfrentaram por tantos anos.

Com a maturidade e reconhecimento, eles tinham a capacidade e privilégio de agora ter uma agenda mais enxuta e focada. Ambos sabiam o que isso significava. Os obstáculos caíam um por um, o topo estava cada vez mais próximo.

*

Eles chegaram ao Rio de Janeiro de madrugada completamente exaustos. Enquanto Tobio ainda tentava puxar sua alma de volta ao corpo, Shouyou já estava gritando e pulando enquanto abraçava Pedro, o amigo brasileiro de longa data que havia se oferecido para buscá-los no aeroporto, eles se apresentaram polidamente e seguiram para o estacionamento. 

"Desculpe não receber vocês na minha casa Shou, estou reformando porque… eu acho que não te falei né, pedi a Ana em casamento!" Pedro comentou enquanto dava a partida na minivan.

"Ooii como você não me contou _isso_!? Como ela reagiu? Quando vai ser?" Shouyou respondeu extremamente animado como se o jet lag não tivesse efeito algum sobre ele.

"Ah cara, ela chorou, mas foi de alegria viu! A gente está planejando pra daqui uns meses, mas ela já vai lá pra casa!" ele respondeu e então pelo espelho falou se dirigindo a Tobio "Me desculpe por ficar tagarelando em português! Inglês é melhor pra você?" 

"Português é ok, eu estive estudando" Tobio respondeu da melhor forma possível passando uma confiança muito superior ao seu conhecimento prático. Ele tinha pescado as palavras casa, casamento e choro e entendia as linhas gerais da conversa, mas conseguir responder de forma mais completa era outra questão.

"Viu Pedro, eu disse que o Kageyama era um gênio!" Shouyou respondeu sorrindo.

"Sim e eu vi isso nos jogos, que _insano_ ! Vocês são mesmo uns _monstros_!" Pedro respondeu completando "E você Shou, deve ter conhecido muita gente interessante pelo mundo, quando vai amarrar o burro? Ou já amarrou?"

"Pedro, Pedro, meu burro foi amarrado há muito tempo em uma bola de vôlei!" 

"Eu não acredito que você vai entrar de padrinho no meu casamento agarrado numa bola de vôlei!" 

"Ehh? Padrinho? Que honra!!! Pedro eu-" e... Hinata olhou para Pedro com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas.

Tobio _achava_ que tinha entendido o contexto da conversa, mas a parte de _amarrar_ _burros_ e porque isso estava fazendo Shouyou chorar eram incógnitas que ele não teve coragem de questionar.

"Shou! Não precisa chorar! Só me faz o favor de arrumar alguém pra levar na cerimônia e não ficar de vela agarrado em um copo d'água igual todo rolê!"

"Aahh me desculpe, eu sou sentimental com casamentos, apesar de só ter ido em dois até hoje! E não se preocupe, o Kageyama vai comigo!" ele respondeu confiante.

Pedro olhou Shouyou que agora sorria de orelha a orelha e levou apenas alguns segundos para entender o que ele já desconfiava, afinal aqueles dois tinham uma conexão insana que podia ser percebida mesmo pela tela da TV a quilômetros de distância. Sem questionar, Pedro apenas respondeu "Terno grafite e gravata azul para ambos e tenta pelo amor do cristo redentor não chamar mais atenção do que a noiva na pista de dança."

"Pode deixar, vou manter minhas habilidades de samba reservadas aos bares da Lapa!"

Os dois caíram na risada enquanto Tobio também sorria contido. Ele tinha conseguido entender quase perfeitamente o final da conversa.

*

No dia seguinte eles descansaram e fizeram algumas compras para a semana, o hotel era como um pequeno condomínio e eles estavam em um apartamento de 2 quartos, sem grandes mordomias, tentando se manter um pouco longe da atenção e da imprensa, o que se mostrava difícil pois parecia que Shouyou era conhecido em todas as esquinas do Rio. Por onde eles passavam alguém chamava o _ninja_ para uma foto ou abraço e os mais corajosos aproveitavam para pedir um autógrafo para Tobio também.

No final do dia, Shouyou os levou para ver o pôr do sol na pedra do Arpoador, um local que não conseguiram conhecer em sua primeira visita ao Rio. Tobio já tinha visitado paisagens deslumbrantes pela Europa mas aquele cenário era de tirar o fôlego.

"Sabe Shou, quando você disse que ia morar aqui eu não tive dúvidas de que esse lugar cairia como um bom levantamento na sua mão. Tudo é intenso, quente e brilhante, até as pessoas... fico feliz que você tenha encontrado um lugar no mundo cheio de _Hinatas_ " Tobio pontuou, ambos sentados lado a lado, olhos ainda no céu.

"É incrível né? Foi difícil no começo mas agora eu realmente me sinto perto de ter um _lar_ aqui, apesar de viver em São Paulo a maior parte do tempo e ter uma casa fixa por lá, se parece com Tóquio, mas ainda assim diferente… você vai ver!" ele respondeu animado, pensando que esse era apenas o início de um capítulo completamente novo na história deles.

Tobio desviou os olhos do céu para encontrar sua visão favorita no mundo: Shouyou sorrindo. Não havia pôr do sol que pudesse competir com isso. Não havia como não sorrir de volta.

Shouyou apoiou o queixo no ombro de Tobio, eles se encararam sorrindo agora muito próximos, enquanto o sol sumia no horizonte. Quando o ruivo tentou se aproximar um pouco mais, o estômago de Tobio _urrou_ em protesto.

"Aaahh que _porcaria_ Shou! Você me arrastou pela cidade o dia todo e eu estou morrendo de fome!" Tobio respondeu sem acreditar no tamanho do seu azar.

Mordendo o lábio inferior para não cair na gargalhada, Shouyou respirou fundo antes de conseguir responder "Certo, certo! Hoje vamos cozinhar algo leve em casa porque temos treino amanhã bem cedo!" 

Tudo que Tobio conseguiu fazer foi concordar acenando enquanto eles levantavam para ir embora, ele queria descer até a praia o mais rápido possível e afundar a própria cabeça na areia. 

Chegando ao apartamento eles fizeram a comida, limparam e se dedicaram a organizar o espaço para não ter que se preocupar com isso nos próximos dias. Terminando de desfazer a última mala, Tobio foi procurar por Shouyou e o encontrou deitado no sofá já em sono profundo. Até a energia absurda dele tinha limites.

"Shou… já está tarde, vamos" ele disse se aproximando e balançando Shouyou pelos ombros.

"Não, eu não quero ir" Shouyou retrucou resmungando ainda de olhos fechados.

"Mas você _precisa_."

"Então me _obrigue_ " ele continuou resmungando ainda sonolento.

Percebendo que seria um diálogo sem sentido, Tobio se inclinou, colocando os braços de Shouyou ao redor de seu pescoço e puxando-o para o seu colo.

"Era só o que faltava, ter que carregar mais _essa_ mala."

Chegando ao quarto de Shouyou, ele o colocou na cama com cuidado e começou o sermão "Se você acha que nossa rotina vai ser assim, você está muit- o que você quer agora Hinata?" 

Com os olhos fechados e lacrimejando, Shouyou agarrou uma das mãos de Tobio e começou a puxá-lo "Mas ele está aqui, ele finalmente está comigo, eu não quero ir, eu não vou pra longe dele nunca mais." 

Tobio compreendeu o que estava acontecendo, ele então se inclinou deitando na cama ao lado de Shouyou, que por instinto o abraçou apertado, acomodando a cabeça no peito dele. Aos poucos ele se acalmou, como se percebesse onde estava enquanto respirava fundo próximo a ele.

"Eu estou aqui, você finalmente está comigo. Eu não vou pra longe de você nunca mais."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!!!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado <3  
> No próximo capítulo eles começam o treinamento do Tobio no vôlei de praia e teremos mais reencontros do Shouyou com amigos do Brasil!
> 
> Obrigada por ler e até mais <3


	4. As coisas que amo

"Kags, bom dia."

Tobio despertou com o chamado sussurrado, percebendo antes de abrir os olhos, que agora _ele_ estava deitado no peito de Shouyou, que por sua vez passava a mão levemente por seus cabelos, "Bom dia Shou" ele respondeu praticamente sem se mover.

"Você vai me explicar porque estamos deitados na mesma cama abraçados ou podemos pular direto para o café da manhã?" Shouyou perguntou divertido.

Tobio levantou o rosto, apoiando o queixo no peito do outro e o olhando nos olhos enquanto respondia "Eu poderia inventar alguma história besta e dizer que você me seduziu e roubou minha honra, mas na verdade estou preocupado Shou, você estava falando enquanto dormia e quase chorando… eu nunca te vi fazer isso."

Um vislumbre de entendimento cruzou o rosto de Shouyou e ele respondeu baixando os olhos "Eu ando tendo alguns pesadelos, acordo suado e lacrimejando as vezes mas não tinha ideia de que estava falando coisas também… desculpe se te assustei."

"Hey" Tobio respondeu usando seu indicador para levantar o rosto do outro mantendo o contato visual "Shou, se algo está bagunçando a sua cabeça assim, eu _preciso_ que você me diga."

Shouyou respirou fundo antes de responder "Apenas não parece real as vezes, desde quando compramos as passagens e alugamos esse lugar, sinto que a qualquer momento eu posso acordar sozinho de novo, de que vou ter que te ver por uma tela por um ano inteiro outra vez e eu… aahh eu me sinto um pirralho egoísta."

Tobio se moveu puxando Shouyou para dentro de seus braços, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dele enquanto respondia "Eu também tenho medo Shou. Eu pensava que jogar vôlei todos os dias e conquistar todos os títulos seria suficiente, mas desde que te conheci, algo sempre parece fora do lugar se você não está comigo."

Tobio geralmente era péssimo com as palavras, mas quando estava sozinho com Shouyou falando sobre vôlei ou sobre _eles_ , as coisas simplesmente faziam sentido e se tornavam mais simples de dizer.

"Nós vamos fazer dar certo. Enquanto eu estiver ao seu lado, você é invencível" Tobio completou, agora levantando e se apoiando em seus antebraços, rosto frente a frente com Shouyou que respondeu sorrindo com uma expressão mais leve "Eu sei. Eu não vou mais me permitir esquecer isso."

Eles encostaram suas testas, olhos nos olhos por um momento que pareceu eterno até que Tobio desviou o olhar para a cômoda por um instante e entrou em estado de choque, Shouyou achou melhor dizer logo o óbvio "Esquecemos de colocar o despertador e estamos terrivelmente atrasados não é?"

Tobio apenas acenou com a cabeça em desespero enquanto ambos pulavam da cama, correndo para preparar o café e chegar no local do treino com _sorte_ , em cima da hora.

*

Quando chegaram praticamente sem ar na praia no horário exato do treino, Heitor estava lá esperando por eles, Kageyama já o conhecia por meio dos vídeos da época em que Hinata jogava no circuito brasileiro. Também estava lá um técnico profissional que Shouyou tinha contatado para ajudar a passar corretamente os conceitos do jogo para Tobio.

"Shou, olha como você está branquelo moleque, vou ter que te prender no Rio até você recuperar o bronzeado!" Heitor disse enquanto o abraçava.

"Heitor! Que saudade! Ei, cadê a Nice e as crianças?" Shouyou perguntou procurando eles com os olhos.

"Aahh eles estão em casa, a Duda deu um trabalhão essa noite e a Nice só faltou conjurar o capeta quando tentei levantar ela cedo hoje! Mas vocês vem jantar com a gente, né? Ah desculpe, eu sou o Heitor, prazer!" encerrou se dirigindo a Tobio.

"Muito prazer, Kageyama."

"Aahh deixa de ser formal, pode chamar ele de Tobio, Tobias ou _Kaka_ , eu dou permissão!" Shouyou respondeu recebendo um olhar fuzilante de Tobio e completou "Claro! Vamos jantar com vocês sim, eu estou morrendo de saudade do feijão da Nice, nada se compara!"

Nesse momento o técnico se aproximou e eles começaram a repassar os conceitos e jogadas, de início Tobio se atrapalhou principalmente com o vento, o controle absoluto que tinha nos levantamentos encontrava um novo fator que ele agora precisava calcular; apesar disso, no final da tarde ele já tinha dominado os conceitos básicos, algo que deixou Shouyou orgulhoso apesar de ele se negar a admitir.

"Então… _Hinata_ , você precisou de dois anos para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas, vamos ver em dois meses quem será o melhor" Tobio desafiou com seu típico sorriso intimidador.

"Então… _Kageyama_ , deixa de ser irritante! Eu trabalhava, lembra? Não ficava o dia todo treinando não! E desafio aceito!" finalizou com o típico aperto de mão que selou mais uma aposta entre eles.

*

" _Tobio-kun!!!_ Me ajuda aqui com essa porcaria, maldita hora que concordei em ir vestido todo formal" Shouyou reclamava com a gravata desfeita no pescoço se aproximando de Tobio que estava na varanda olhando para o mar.

"Não serve pra nada mesmo, vem aqui" ele respondeu se virando, uma mão em cada ponta da gravata, puxando Shouyou para perto dele.

Shouyou inspirou o familiar perfume do outro, uma combinação refrescante de menta com mar que misturado ao ar de praia do Rio de Janeiro parecia ainda mais inebriante. Logo em seguida, ele quase esqueceu como respirar. Tobio era naturalmente um homem bonito, _muito_ bonito, mas havia algo além, quase magnético em vê-lo tão de perto vestido de social da cabeça aos pés; a última vez em que estiveram assim foi o dia da formatura do colegial, o dia em que se declararam.

"Não precisa parar de respirar pra eu fazer o nó da gravata, Shou" o outro respondeu brincando com a situação ao perceber o quanto ele estava desconcertado. Tobio fazia o nó lentamente, apreciando a proximidade e inalando o perfume natural de que tanto sentia falta, era um cheiro de sol, não de suor, mas de calor queimando na pele em um dia quente de verão, um cheiro que era capaz de fazer ele se sentir protegido, como se estivesse onde sempre deveria estar. Além disso, era óbvio que Shouyou era atraente, especialmente vestido daquele jeito.

"Você fica bem assim, Tobio."

"De social?"

"Quieto e obediente, mas isso aí também serve." Shouyou respondeu provocando.

"Você também fica bem assim, Shou... com a mesma expressão desconcertada de quando disse que me amava pela primeira vez." 

Shouyou sorriu, eles realmente estavam pensando a mesma coisa. Não era como se fosse um segredo, não mais. Anos de conexão e convivência diária tornaram possível um ver através do outro como se fossem folhas de papel em branco.

"Se eu lembro bem, quem disse primeiro foi você." 

"Nunca neguei isso" Tobio respondeu casualmente, olhando firme nos olhos de Shouyou ao completar "Muitas coisas são complicadas, menos aquelas que eu amo" ele então puxou a ponta da gravata agora atada, trazendo Shouyou para mais perto dele, perto suficiente para que pudesse sentir sua própria pele arder com o calor que irradiava do outro.

O coração de Shouyou acelerou, ele fechou os olhos sentindo o hálito de Tobio perto dos seus lábios… e então seu celular tocou e vibrou violentamente no bolso da calça, arruinando o momento que ambos tinham ansiado por tanto tempo.

Eles suspiraram alto ao mesmo tempo enquanto Shouyou atendia no viva voz, era Heitor. "Shou, o táxi que mandei pra pegar vocês está esperando tem uns 5 minutos, você não olha as mensagens do seu celular não?" 

"Me desculpe!! Eu estava ocupado com uma _coisa_ , estamos descendo do prédio, até mais!" ele respondeu desligando.

"Bem é _isso_ , vamos de uma vez então" Tobio respondeu fazendo bico e vestindo sua típica carranca, enquanto ambos caminhavam em direção a saída do apartamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!!!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado <3
> 
> No próximo capítulo teremos o jantar com MUITOS momentos soft!  
> É um dos meus caps favoritos então prometo que não vai decepcionar!
> 
> Obrigada por ler e até mais <3


	5. Um tipo de recepção totalmente diferente

"ANA o tio Nana tá aqui!" gritou Zeca, o filho mais velho de Heitor e Nice abrindo a porta e pulando no colo de Shouyou, Ana, a filha do meio, apareceu correndo e se agarrou a uma das pernas dele, em poucos segundos surgiu a menor, Laura cambaleando e se pendurando na outra perna. Shouyou tentava equilibrar os três e sorria conversando com as crianças em uma língua que não parecia nem português e nem japonês, enquanto Tobio observava a cena sem saber como reagir.

"Ei molecada,  _ menos _ ! Vocês vão assustar o amigo do tio Nana!" Gritou Heitor aparecendo e indo em direção a eles.

"Desculpa tio  _ Kaka _ !!!" Os três gritaram ao mesmo tempo com olhos curiosos para Tobio que definitivamente não poderia ter previsto isso. Ele não pôde evitar esbugalhar os olhos respondendo um “Olá?!” para as crianças penduradas em Shouyou.

"Chega, chega, vem aqui moleque" Heitor disse se aproximando e pegando Zeca do colo de Shouyou que então puxou Laura e a entregou a Tobio "Essa aqui é pra você" e pegando Ana completou "E essa aqui é pra mim!" 

Tobio segurou a menina no colo completamente atônito a toda a situação. Que tipo de cerimônia de recepção era essa? Shouyou não tinha comentado nada a respeito, então ele apenas seguiu os outros pela sala segurando a menininha que deveria ter uns 4 anos no máximo e o observava com imensos olhos castanhos.

"Shou!!! Você cresceu, tá um homão! Vem cá!" Nice se aproximou cumprimentando Shouyou com três beijos nas bochechas.

"Você diz isso toda vez Nice! E eu infelizmente continuo do mesmo tamanho rsrs!" ele respondeu completando "E esse é o Kageyama, ou tio Kaka!" 

"Olá! Muito obrigado por me receber" Tobio respondeu de forma polida.

"Muito prazer, eu sou a Nice! Mas que moço bonito você é Kageyama, mais que na TV!" ela respondeu se aproximando e aplicando o mesmo ritual dos três beijos que Tobio fez o melhor possível para retribuir enquanto pensava que o povo brasileiro era realmente uma versão 2.0 do Shouyou a 200 km/h. "Obrigado" foi tudo que ele conseguiu responder depois de processar que ela provavelmente tinha feito um elogio.

Nice então pegou Laura do colo dele e os convidou para sentar na sala enquanto ela terminava de colocar a mesa.

"Todos esses anos de casado e agora ela chama outro de boa pinta na minha fuça… enfim, bebidas?" Heitor ofereceu ainda rindo da situação.

"Vamos ficar na água por enquanto, mas trouxemos o vinho pra mais tarde! E algumas coisas para as crianças, claro!" Shouyou respondeu entregando a sacola que trazia pendurada no braço.

Eles tinham comprado vários doces e brinquedos coloridos na Itália, já era um costume de Shouyou mimar seus protegidos. Ao ver o conteúdo da sacola, as três crianças se reuniram abraçando ele e Tobio em agradecimento e sentaram com Heitor no meio da sala para explorar o conteúdo. 

Todo esse contato e afetuosidade com estranhos era algo muito diferente da cultura japonesa, mas não era algo  _ ruim _ e Tobio estava tentando retribuir o melhor possível não fazendo sua tradicional e involuntária carranca assustadora perto das crianças.

"Então, eu sou o  _ tio Kaka _ ... Porque eu sei que isso tem dedo seu Shouyou?"

Hinata começou a rir antes de conseguir responder "Me  _ desculpe _ ! Eu falava de você para as crianças e elas te conhecem por assistir aos jogos, Kageyama é um nome muito difícil! Eu prometi que ia te trazer da próxima vez e não é que esses pestinhas tem uma memória excelente! Isso te incomoda?" 

"Não, nem um pouco na verdade, mas você poderia ter me avisado dessa cerimônia peculiar de boas vindas." 

"Ehh? Que cerimônia Kageyama? Ficou doido?" 

"Shou, eu vou dar uma olhada na Dudinha e trago a água pra vocês, não deixem eles colocarem fogo na sala por favor!" Heitor pediu se retirando para o quarto.

*

Durante o jantar eles conversaram sobre os jogos recentes do mundial, o circuito de praia e o novo restaurante de Nice que ia ganhar uma franquia em São Paulo. A barreira do idioma se quebrou aos poucos e misturando português, inglês e mímica eles conseguiram se comunicar com Tobio sem grandes problemas.

Em algum momento quando eles já estavam de volta a sala, tomando vinho e conversando sobre as viagens de Tobio pela Europa enquanto as crianças brincavam em outro cômodo, um choro de bebê começou a ressoar, Nice se retirou e voltou com a caçula, Duda de apenas 3 meses no colo, que olhava curiosa para os estranhos na sala.

"Hey Dudinha, esse é o tio Nana!" Nice apresentou, entregando com cuidado a bebê no colo de Shouyou.

"Duda, Dudinha! Que prazer te conhecer!" Shouyou respondeu segurando a bebê com total destreza, fato que Tobio observou curioso; como diabos  _ ele _ sabia o jeito certo de pegar uma criança tão pequena e frágil?

Como se estivesse lendo a mente do outro, Shouyou comentou "Não é tão difícil pela quarta vez rs, basicamente toda vez que eu volto ao Rio tem um bebê novo pra eu ser tio, né Nice?!" 

"Shou! Que  _ indelicado _ ! E eu fechei a fábrica, aproveite a Duda e trate de arrumar um pra você que eu quero ser tia hein!" Nice respondeu o desafiando.

"Pode deixar, vou providenciar no mínimo uns seis, preciso preencher todas as posições mínimas para montar um bom time!" Shouyou respondeu divertido.

Filhos. Essa ideia nunca tinha passado de forma concreta pela mente de Tobio até aquele momento. Enquanto permitia que Duda brincasse com a sua mão, eles se observavam curiosos. Tobio refletiu que nunca tinha sido realmente bom em lidar com outras pessoas fora da quadra e muitas vezes até mesmo dentro dela. Como seria ter alguém dependendo dele pra tudo? Contando com ele para todas as necessidades? Tendo-o como exemplo? O mais perto que ele conhecia disso era a relação com Natsu, mas com certeza um filho seria muito diferente.

Seu fluxo de pensamentos foi cortado por Shouyou "Quer tentar?"

Sem pensar muito claramente, Tobio apenas indicou que sim com a cabeça. Shouyou então começou delicadamente a entregar Duda para ele, mostrando como deveria posicionar os braços e dar apoio aos pontos certos. Esse era um tipo de  _ recepção _ totalmente diferente.

"Eu estou segurando do jeito certo?" Tobio perguntou dirigindo-se a Nice.

"Sim, perfeito! Você leva jeito!" ela respondeu em um tom doce.

Duda parecia completamente confortável e ainda menor em seus braços. Tobio foi tomado por uma sensação estranha e nova, mas  _ boa _ . Ele achou então adequado se apresentar "Oi Duda, eu sou o tio Kaka."

*

Eles seguiram conversando até que Duda caiu no sono, Heitor perguntou se Tobio queria colocá-la no berço, mas ela parecia tão confortável e realmente não o incomodava "Eu gostaria de segurá-la um pouco mais se não for um problema" ele respondeu.

Shouyou observava a cena e sentiu seu peito se encher, quase como se fosse explodir. Aquela era a coisa mais adorável que ele já tinha visto. O foco total no vôlei por anos tinha realmente afastado de sua mente a ideia de ter uma família com filhos, mas muitos jogadores mais velhos, ou até mesmo da idade dele, conseguiam conciliar isso. Ele sabia que poderia também. Se Tobio quisesse, eles seriam capazes de qualquer coisa. Eles já tinham provado isso a si mesmos e ao mundo. Juntos eram invencíveis.

"Vocês vão ser pais incríveis" Nice deixou escapar pensando alto demais.

Shouyou e Tobio se encararam e sorriram. Eles realmente esperavam que fosse verdade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!!!
> 
> Obrigada por ler! Não deixe de comentar e me contar seus pensamentos <3
> 
> No próximo capítulo teremos jogo de vôlei na praia, temporal e... algum romance ;)
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> -Liv-


	6. Aparentemente, eu também tenho meus privilégios

Algum tempo depois, Duda acordou faminta e precisou dos cuidados de Nice. Foi a deixa para que Heitor colocasse as crianças na cama enquanto as visitas se empenharam na limpeza e organização da cozinha. Desde a primeira visita a casa deles, Shouyou sempre fez questão de ajudar e isso já havia se tornado um costume, visto que os anfitriões estavam cansados de discutir que não era necessário - sempre perdendo a briga.

Assim que terminaram, eles se despediram agradecendo pela noite com a promessa de se encontrarem mais vezes fora dos treinos.

Tobio entrou no elevador sorrindo consigo mesmo, seguido por Shouyou que o provocou "Então um certo anti social já se contagiou pela alegria brasileira?"

"Eu não sou anti social! Só não gosto de gastar meu tempo com besteira e conversa fiada mas… hmm sim, foi um jantar agradável" ele retrucou voltando a sua expressão fechada característica.

Já dentro do táxi, Tobio percebeu como as ruas e a praia estavam lotadas "Shou, está cedo assim ou realmente aqui as pessoas aproveitam cada segundo do dia?"

Shouyou conferiu o relógio antes de responder "Na verdade as duas coisas, a gente combinou o jantar super cedo e as pessoas aqui são muito ativas, você consegue encontrar samba e prosa a qualquer hora!"

"Hmmm, será que encontramos alguém pra jogar? Não estou cansado ainda" Tobio respondeu percebendo que Hinata já estava com a janela aberta sondando a praia como se tivesse lido sua mente segundos antes.

"Com certeza e eu até sei onde! Moço, a gente vai mudar um pouco o percurso!"

Pouco tempo depois eles desembarcaram em um ponto agitado da praia, havia rodas de samba de um lado, conversas regadas a cerveja do outro e uma rede com vários jogadores revezando partidas de vôlei.

"Olha olha se não é o  _ Ninja!!! _ Shou você já voltou moleque!" Gabriel o reconheceu de longe correndo em sua direção para um aperto de mão com meio abraço já típico entre eles.

"Fazer o quê se o Rio mora em mim e não o contrário! Esse aqui é o Kageyama! Kags esse é o Gabriel, e ele adora me pagar um churrasco!" 

"Adoro coisa nenhuma seu nanico, não esqueça que no primeiro jogo tu que perdeu! Muito prazer! Gostando do Rio?" ele terminou se dirigindo a Tobio e o cumprimentando com um aperto de mão.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo! E sim, é um lugar muito agradável." 

"Cerimônias à parte, nós estamos aqui pra jogar, como está o rodízio hoje?" Shouyou perguntou.

"Vocês podem entrar de próximos contra eu e o Gui, o Gino não conseguiu vir hoje, enrolado com a morena sabe…"

"Sempre a morena, ou a loira ou a ruiva, um caso perdido… Enfim, vamos aquecer então!"

"Mas espera, como diabos vocês vão jogar vestidos de social? Vai dar merda isso aí" Gabriel pontuou com cara de desconfiado.

"Vai nada garoto, acha que tá falando com quem? Me respeite e observe!" Shouyou respondeu sabendo no fundo, que poderia dar merda sim.

Enquanto começavam a aquecer, ambos perceberam a consequência de suas escolhas, as roupas limitavam muito os movimentos e isso com certeza seria um problema. Enfiando o rabo entre as pernas, Hinata foi atrás de Gabriel.

"Ohh Gabs… você não teria por acaso umas 2 regatas e 2 shorts sobrando por aqui ao acaso?"

"Eu sabia que você ia perguntar e já estava dando meus pulos, tenho uma boa e uma má notícia, qual tu quer ouvir primeiro?"

"Ahh inferno, manda a boa vai."

"Eu consegui uma regata e uma camisa.  _ Grandes _ ."

"Ué e qual é a má então?"

"Que eu consegui UMA de cada mesmo mané, mas olha aqui, a regata cobre quase até o teu joelho, aí tu se resolve com o grandão" Gabriel respondeu entregando as roupas para Hinata.

"E então conseguiu algo?" Tobio perguntou enquanto Shouyou se aproximava.

"Bem, pode-se dizer que sim, mas você vai ter que jurar nunca contar isso pra ninguém."

Depois de se enfiarem em um banheiro de boteco pra trocar de roupa, Hinata e Kageyama surgiram de volta à praia para sua partida contra Gabriel e Gui.

O grande titular veterano de um time de primeira divisão, Kageyama Tobio, vestindo apenas uma bermuda colada amarela fluorescente e a maior isca do ASAS, Hinata Shouyou usando apenas uma regata puída com estampa de algum partido político aleatório que cobria até metade de suas coxas.

"Se um dia você contar isso pra alguém, eu vou te estrangular."

"Se eu acabar mostrando a bunda no meio de uma cortada, por favor me estrangule e acabe com o meu sofrimento." 

E assim, eles entraram em jogo, em meio a assovios e aplausos da plateia que definitivamente não ia deixar passar o traje  _ ousado _ dos desafiantes da rodada.

Eles cumprimentaram os adversários que não conseguiam parar de rir e se posicionaram, tinha tudo para ser um  _ desastre _ , afinal Tobio tinha acabado de aprender o básico e jogar a noite era bem diferente de disputar uma partida durante o dia.

"Quem perder paga uma rodada de cerveja no sujinho!" Gabriel gritou do outro lado da rede.

"Duas rodadas e você vai para o bar usando o short do Kageyama, seu palhaço!" Hinata respondeu já se concentrando para receber o saque.

No início do jogo, Hinata e Kageyama não conseguiram marcar. Mesmo com o talento e experiência de um deles no vôlei de praia, o outro estava se adaptando ao que havia acabado de aprender. Quase no final do set eles conseguiram pegar o ritmo fazendo a plateia que antes não parava de assoviar e rir por causa da roupa deles (ou sua ausência), ficar em completo silêncio ao ver de perto a jogada rápida que havia se tornado a marca registrada da dupla.

"AAHH pronto, começou a patifaria, oohh Shou, essa jogada _voadora_ _piscou-perdeu_ é covardia moleque!" Gabriel gritou do outro lado da rede, enquanto Hinata se preparava para o saque após o ponto que, aqueles que os viam jogar pela primeira vez, ainda estavam tentando entender.

"Covardia seria eu pegar leve com você! Bora Gabriel!  _ Agora _ o jogo começou!"

Durante o segundo set, Kageyama adaptou sua famosa finta, marcando um ponto que fez os oponentes e a plateia se sentirem confusos entre a admiração e a raiva; ele realmente tinha o poder de controlar o ambiente. 

Hinata estava impressionado com as habilidades de adaptação dele e não conseguiu admirar calado "Ahh Kageyama Tobio seu grande  _ mal caráter, que jogava odiosa _ , é assim que se faz!" O levantador trajado em seu short amarelo apenas lançou um típico olhar assassino na direção dele enquanto se posicionava para sacar.

A partida seguiu acirrada, cada vez mais pessoas que passavam pela praia paravam para assistir. A desvantagem de Kageyama pela falta de experiência na areia era compensada por seus instintos e reflexos impecáveis. Por fim, eles conseguiram vencer a partida com um ponto de saque marcado por Hinata, ele havia aperfeiçoado ao extremo a jogada que um dia foi uma de suas fraquezas. 

"Você viu Kageyama?! Eu marquei o  _ match point com um service ace _ ! Não foi incrível?!" Shouyou gritou correndo para ele com os braços levantados.

"Sim,  _ eu vi _ , foi incrível Hinata,  _ belo _ saque!" Tobio respondeu também levantando os braços e de fato batendo nas mãos de Shouyou em comemoração, que por sua vez entrou em parafuso por quase 10 segundos enquanto Tobio seguia para cumprimentar os adversários. 

Depois de voltar a si, Shouyou seguiu na mesma direção murmurando com os olhos esbugalhados "Minha nossa, eu acho que  _ quebrei _ o Kageyama!"

*

Inevitavelmente eles acabaram jogando mais três partidas, vencendo todas e acumulando rodadas de cerveja que ao final, trocaram por águas de coco, que tomaram sentados na areia repondo as energias antes de voltar para o apartamento.

"Jogar ao ar livre e na areia é  _ muito _ desafiador Shou, eu já imaginava mas agora entendo porque você melhorou tanto enquanto esteve aqui." 

"Sim, envolve tantas variáveis! O meu equilíbrio mudou completamente… mas, bem, você praticamente já pegou o jeito!"

"Eu admito que não sou  _ ruim _ nisso, mas eu e você sabemos quem carregou boa parte dos pontos nessas quatro partidas."

Shouyou deixou sua água de coco na areia e colocou uma das mãos sobre a testa de Tobio, levando a outra sobre a sua própria, enquanto o encarava pensativo.

"Hinata, o que você acha que está fazendo?"

"Hmm não é febre, deve ser coisa  _ muito _ pior! É melhor a gente ir ao hospital. Você. Kageyama Tobio. Elogiando  _ meu _ saque. Admitindo que  _ eu _ fui o  _ ace _ da partida. Deve estar nas últimas." Shouyou respondeu tentando parecer sério.

"Você  _ sabe _ que eu te admiro Hinata" Tobio respondeu e completou fazendo bico "Apesar de eu não dizer isso o tempo todo. Você me conhece. Melhor do que qualquer um."

Shouyou sorria de orelha a orelha ao responder "Sim, eu sei! E eu me orgulho de ser capaz de jogar ao seu lado."

Tobio agora olhava para o céu que se fechava em nuvens "Meu avô me disse uma vez que se eu me tornasse bom, alguém ainda melhor me encontraria" e finalizou olhando nos olhos de Shouyou "Ele nunca se enganou."

Eles se encararam sorrindo até que uma rajada forte de vento passou pela praia trazendo uma chuva leve mas que poderia em breve se tornar um temporal.

"Que maravilha, melhor a gente se trocar e ir pra casa Kags, estamos bem perto do apartamento, dá pra ir andando."

"Ok, mas onde você arrumou esses trecos Shou? Pra quem a gente tem que devolver  _ isso _ aqui?" Tobio perguntou puxando a regata suada que parecia se desfazer aos poucos no corpo de Hinata.

"Eu peguei com o Gabriel que deve ter pego com o Gui que com certeza pegou de alguém que a essas horas não sabe nem o próprio nome, fica de lembrança da nossa primeira vitória como dupla no vôlei de praia!" Shouyou respondeu sorrindo.

Tobio encarava o próprio  _ modelito _ enquanto respondia "Que  _ tristeza _ de lembrança Hinata!" 

No mesmo momento, a chuva se intensificou, todos começaram a correr para se proteger. Eles levantaram e após trocar apenas um olhar, saíram correndo pela praia completamente ensopados segurando suas roupas e sapatos sociais, disputando quem chegaria primeiro ao apartamento.

"Shou, você sabe chegar lá né?" Tobio perguntou correndo ao lado de Shouyou enquanto gritava por cima do barulho da chuva.

"Claro que eu sei, só me seguir!" 

_ \- E então, Shouyou não sabia como chegar lá -  _

Cerca de 10 minutos depois, não conseguindo mais fingir que sabia o que estava fazendo, Hinata diminuiu o ritmo.

"O que houve?" Tobio perguntou diminuindo o ritmo também, correndo agora ao lado dele.

"Talvez, apenas talvez, a gente esteja um pouco perdido."

"Ótimo."

Depois dessa resposta, Tobio ficou em silêncio, levando Hinata a parar de frente para ele questionando sua própria sanidade. Depois de recuperar o ar, ainda apoiado nos próprios joelhos, ele questionou "Ótimo? Kageyama, nós estamos seminus, no meio de um temporal e perdidos! Vamos, pode me chamar de  _ boke _ !"

Tobio recuperou o fôlego antes de responder "O cenário é horrível eu sei" e usando uma de suas mãos para segurar o rosto de Shouyou e a outra para puxá-lo pelo braço para mais perto, ele completou "mas eu não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar agora, nem com mais ninguém."

Olhando Tobio nos olhos e envolvendo a cintura dele com um de seus braços, Shouyou respondeu "você é tão irritante quando fala desse jeito, faz eu te amar ainda mais."

Tobio se inclinou aproximando seu rosto "Aparentemente, eu também tenho meus privilégios" foi sua última frase antes de Shouyou fechar a distância entre eles com um beijo doce e longo.

Apesar de todo caos que acontecia ao redor, parecia que o mundo se resumia a aquele momento. Tudo o que conseguiam ouvir era o coração um do outro batendo violentamente.

*

O beijo durou o suficiente para que eles perdessem o fôlego. Quando finalmente se separam, o céu noturno se abriu e a chuva diminuiu para uma leve garoa. Tobio ainda sentia seu coração pulando ao olhar o rosto de Shouyou: molhado pela chuva, os lábios vermelhos entreabertos recuperando o ar, o cabelo, uma bagunça. Ele se perguntava como era possível alguém parecer tão incrível em meio ao caos.

"Tobio-kun." Shouyou suspirou antes de completar "Seja lá o que a Nice colocou no caldo do feijão hoje, eu vou comprar um carregamento inteiro amanhã."

E isso trouxe Tobio de volta à terra "Hinata Shouyou, se continuar falando besteira e arruinar esse momento, você  _ não vai _ ver o amanhã."

"E aqui está você de volta!" Shouyou sorriu colando sua testa na dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente tivemos o primeiro beijo <3
> 
> No próximo capítulo teremos uma proposta quase indecente e uma aposta que vai gerar muita confusão além do início da saga deles ao visitar um dos bares da famosa Lapa!
> 
> \- Uma novidade - Eu me empolguei fazendo as revisões e a fic ganhou alguns capítulos extras, serão 10 ao invés de 7 e eu prometo que as alterações fizeram a história ficar ainda melhor - 
> 
> Obrigada por ler e até mais!
> 
> -Liv-


	7. Dessa vez então, eu vou na frente!

Depois de pedir informações e caminhar por cerca de 8 quadras eles agradeceram aos céus pela chuva ter feito as ruas ficarem menos lotadas, e finalmente chegaram à portaria do prédio. Enquanto entravam, o porteiro os olhou de cima a baixo completamente desconfiado, mesmo para o Rio de Janeiro, aquilo era um pouco extravagante fora do período de carnaval. "Usem o elevador de serviço  _ por gentileza _ " foi o conselho mais gentil que ele pôde oferecer aos homens seminus e ensopados na sua frente.

No saguão havia um grande espelho, eles começaram a gargalhar finalmente vendo a si mesmos e o quanto estavam ridículos juntos.

"Minha nossa, agora eu entendi porque aquela senhorinha na rua olhou pra gente como se fôssemos  _ dois caras numa moto! _ " Shouyou disse se curvando tentando controlar as gargalhadas.

"Que diabos significa dois caras numa moto Shou?" Tobio respondeu secando as lágrimas no canto dos olhos e tentando se manter sério.

"Uma coisinha tradicional de São Paulo que eu espero que você nunca experimente" Shouyou respondeu enquanto entravam no elevador.

Enquanto Tobio fechava a porta após entrarem no apartamento, Shouyou o abraçava por trás sorrindo, ele se virou e mais uma vez suas bocas se encontraram em um beijo muito mais urgente do que o anterior. Tobio os guiou para o sofá, se sentando enquanto Shouyou se acomodava em seu colo e deixava sua boca por um instante para beijar seu maxilar e pescoço, Tobio sentiu algo dentro dele  _ queimar _ , ainda assim, outra coisa o preocupava ainda mais.

"Shou… nós precisamos tomar banho, está tarde e pegamos muita chuva."

"Verdade, não podemos arriscar ficar doentes, afinal temos mais um treino amanhã à tarde!"

Sentindo uma confusão de alívio e tristeza, Tobio respondeu "Ok, pode ir primeiro."

"Hmm na verdade eu estava pensando… não quer vir  _ junto _ ?" Shouyou sugeriu sem considerar exatamente todas as  _ possibilidades _ dessa proposta.

Tobio o encarou incrédulo, parte de seu cérebro em choque e parte considerando a sugestãoo.

"Não seria a primeira vez né!  _ Tá _ , em um banheiro pequeno, seria sim, mas você nu não é novidade pra mim nem para o time olímpico do Japão há muito tempo." 

Tobio fechou a cara e virou o rosto fazendo bico, ele tinha certeza de que era bem discreto nos vestiários e casas de banho, uma parte vaidosa dele se ofendeu com aquele comentário.

"Qual o problema Kags? Temendo pela sua honra?" Shouyou provocou, puxando o rosto do moreno e deixando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Tobio voltou a si e aproveitou a deixa para inverter as posições, prendendo Shouyou firme embaixo de si entre suas coxas, enquanto respondia sussurrando no ouvido dele "Quem deveria estar temendo algo aqui, é  _ você _ ."

Shouyou respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, tentando formular uma frase coerente enquanto o outro beijava seu pescoço "Ok, ok, eu entendi o recado, dessa vez então,  _ eu vou na frente _ !" finalizou com ênfase, usando uma piadinha ridícula que fez Tobio apenas o encarar transtornado, enquanto se esgueirava por baixo dele e corria para o banheiro.

Mas Tobio não desistiria tão fácil assim.

Quando Shoyou já estava quase terminando o banho, ele ouviu uma batida na porta "Posso entrar? Eu estou ficando com frio aqui, já está terminando né?"

Instintivamente Shouyou respondeu que "sim, claro" afinal ele tinha dado a ideia de tomarem banhos juntos, certo? 

"Você não se importa mesmo né Shou?" Tobio confirmava enquanto entrava e começava a tirar suas duas únicas peças de roupa.

"Homem pelado não é novidade pra nenhum de nós dois né Kageyama!" Shouyou respondeu tentando parecer casual, mas no fundo se questionando porque  _ ele _ tinha sugerido aquilo, enquanto criava um mantra e começava a recitá-lo em sua mente 'não é nada demais, só um homem pelado, só um homem pelado.'

Quando Tobio entrou no box, sua meditação foi interrompida rapidamente pelo pensamento de que um homem nu e um  _ Kageyama _ nu há um passo de distância, habitam pólos opostos da terra. Ele se afastou, abrindo espaço para Tobio entrar embaixo do chuveiro.

Enquanto isso, Tobio meditava seu próprio mantra e pensava em todos os saques que errou na vida para não  _ expressar _ de forma involuntária como estava se sentindo quase colado ao corpo de Shouyou. Eles estavam constantemente em contato, claro, mas isso era muito diferente. Ele sabia que uma faísca seria suficiente para que aquela noite terminasse melhor do que todas as suas expectativas.

"Pode me passar o sabonete quando terminar, Shou?" Tobio perguntou enquanto fechava os olhos e inclinava a cabeça para trás deixando a água cair em seu corpo, em seguida ele usou uma das mãos para puxar sua franja para trás enquanto abria os olhos e encarava Shouyou com um pequeno sorriso, estendendo a outra mão na direção dele.

Shouyou o observava, seu cérebro em curto circuito, esquecendo por alguns segundos como pensar, se mover ou respirar. Incapaz de se apegar a qualquer mantra, ele balançou a cabeça voltando a si "ótimo, já terminei, todo seu e até mais!" e finalizou depositando o sabonete violentamente na mão de Tobio, que esbugalhou os olhos sem entender nada, enquanto o observava sair do box mais rápido do que quando cruzava a quadra enganando seus adversários. 

Uma parte de Shouyou queria apenas agarrar e beijar cada pedaço que sua boca alcançasse de Tobio, mas seu lado meio  _ burro _ tinha entrado em parafuso e ganhado a corrida ao ver o outro reagindo ao flerte tão naturalmente. Agora ele já estava no quarto, se perguntando  _ porque _ ele era assim enquanto lembrava da expressão inédita e quase irresistível que Tobio havia lançado para ele no chuveiro.

*

Tobio aproveitou a frustração para tomar um banho tão longo quanto o dia parecia ter sido. Depois de se vestir, ele foi até a sala e encontrou a mesma cena da noite passada, dessa vez ele se aproximou e despertou Shouyou com um beijo, o pensamento de que isso não poderia ser mais clichê cruzou sua mente e ele sorriu um pouco indignado.

Shouyou despertou levemente, correspondendo ao beijo e sorrindo enquanto murmurava entre os lábios de Tobio "Eu queria te esperar acordado, por isso não fui pra cama."

"Sempre cumprindo seus propósitos com excelência, este é Hinata Shouyou."

" _ Tobio-kuuuuunnnn _ , você vai me levar no colinho de novo?"

"Não, eu não vou" Tobio respondeu puxando ele pelos braços para que levantasse.

"Poxa Kageyama, não te custa nada!" Shouyou respondeu agarrando as costas dele e sendo praticamente arrastado para a cama.

Shouyou deitou e abriu os braços "Mas você vai dormir aqui né?"

Em silêncio e fazendo bico, Tobio se deitou, apoiando a cabeça no peito de Shouyou que não conseguia se segurar, soltando risadinhas.

"O que é  _ agora _ Shou?"

"Então você  _ gosta _ de deitar no meu peito, isso é  _ tão fofo _ Kageyama."

Tobio revirou os olhos enquanto respondia "Eles são  _ fofos _ mesmo, por isso estou aqui." 

"Eu amo você" Shouyou disse com o rosto afundado nos cabelos perfumados e ainda úmidos dele.

"Então coloca o despertador e não ronca."

Shouyou ajustou o despertador e puxou o rosto do moreno para perto, seus lábios se encontrando para um beijo leve e doce, Tobio praticamente sussurrando entre os lábios dele o quanto o amava, antes de caírem no sono pela exaustão.

*

"Eu já disse hoje o quanto te  _ odeio _ Hinata Shouyou?" Kageyama sussurrava alto o suficiente para ser ouvido pelo ruivo, que o observava sorrindo de orelha a orelha do outro lado da rede após ter feito um ponto cruzando a quadra na velocidade da luz, diretamente do lado oposto onde Tobio tinha se posicionado para bloquear.

Mesmo jogando juntos há anos, Hinata ainda conseguia enganá-lo quando estavam em lados diferentes da quadra. Seu título de melhor isca realmente era merecido.

Eles treinaram a tarde toda e estavam fechando com um jogo amistoso antes de anoitecer. Heitor e Kageyama de um lado, Hinata e Bruno, outro jogador profissional de quadra que estava em treino naquele dia, do outro.

A aposta da vez: quem perdesse pagaria a conta da visita a Lapa, o tradicional bairro boêmio do Rio de Janeiro com uma rua principal dedicada a bares regados a cerveja, petiscos e samba. Hinata tinha combinado de encontrar Pedro e Ana por lá em algumas horas.

O jogo seguiu disputado, mas o time de Bruno e Hinata levou o match point, fazendo Kageyama fechar a cara como se tivesse perdido uma final de mundial.

"E hoje eu vou virar o caneco na sua conta,  _ Kageyama _ !" Hinata provocava ao selarem o aperto de mão pós-jogo, um erro que ele só percebeu quando, desavisado, teve sua mão quase esmagada "Você não tem ideia do que eu vou apostar na última partida desse treinamento,  _ Hinata _ ."

Shouyou planejava apertar a mão dele de volta na mesma intensidade, mas seu cérebro entrou em tela azul tentando processar se aquilo era de fato uma ameaça ou uma proposta indecente.  _ Maldito banho _ .

*

"O que eu deveria vestir Shou?" Tobio perguntou enquanto entravam no apartamento.

"Hmm qualquer coisa leve, confortável e  _ sexy _ , o shorts amarelo de ontem com uma gravata azul para acentuar seus olhos, por exemplo" Shouyou respondeu com um deboche, abrindo a varanda para para arejar o lugar, se apoiando no parapeito enquanto sentia a brisa do fim de tarde.

"Eu vou  _ atear fogo _ naquele short assim que chegar no quarto" Tobio respondeu contendo um calafrio só de imaginar a sugestão de Shouyou enquanto ia até ele do lado de fora, abraçando-o por trás, queixo apoiado no topo dos cabelos ruivos, deixando um suspiro escapar pelos lábios.

"Um Tobio carinhoso suspirando, ora ora,  _ desembucha _ " Shouyou o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava ruminando algo.

"Se os contratos não derem certo, precisamos de um plano  _ C _ . Ainda não nos contataram e isso está começando a me preocupar."

Era a primeira vez que discutiam esse ponto pessoalmente. Eles conversaram por meses, analisaram diversas ligas e países e definiram um plano claro com a agência que os representava: entrar no mesmo time, ou ao menos em times com base na mesma cidade. Eles recebiam ótimas propostas com alguma frequência, principalmente depois de campeonatos bem sucedidos, mas geralmente de times em lados opostos do globo, o que não funcionava com seus planos. Suas ligas atuais eram de elite então eles claramente não estavam buscando ou aceitando nada que não fosse superior e pudesse elevar suas habilidades e experiência de jogo. 

"Eu sei… mas a agência disse que poderia demorar, certo? De qualquer forma, o plano A já está quase fechado. O LINCE está sondado nós dois desde as olimpíadas e era uma questão de valor que eu acho que eles vão cobrir" Shoyu pontuou lembrando da última reunião que tiveram com a agência sobre essa proposta de um time de elite com sede em São Paulo.

Tobio concordou complementando "É a nossa melhor chance, um time que faz sentido como próximo passo e que de fato fez a primeira oferta por ambos, mas..."

"...Mas temos também a proposta do HUNTERS em Nova Iorque" Shouyou complementou "que é surreal mas por enquanto só envolve uma posição titular pra você, que você  _ deve _ aceitar de qualquer maneira" Shouyou respondeu virando-se para Tobio.

"Sim, eu sei" uma carranca e seu tradicional bico se formando enquanto cruzava os braços respondendo "mas eles seriam muito  _ burros _ de não oferecer logo uma proposta pra ter você de titular, francamente a formação atual deles  _ precisa _ de uma boa isca ou vão perder o topo da liga em breve e então  _ eu _ não vou querer mesmo estar lá."

"Deveria mandar um relatório pra eles me recomendando, em vídeo de preferência e fazendo essa cara. Soa ameaçador suficiente mas com um toque de doçura, créditos ao seu biquinho."

Tobio abriu a boca para responder alguma baixaria mas respirou fundo, mudando a expressão para algo entre suave e conciliador ao se aproximar, levantando o rosto de Shouyou com o indicador "Se você fizer algo por mim… posso fazer algo por você…  _ Shou _ ." 

"É mesmo? E o que seria isso  _ Tobio-kun _ ?" Shouyou respondeu se aproximando mais ainda e inclinando o rosto, a distância entre eles menos que um palmo agora."

Tobio usou o indicador para virar o rosto de Shouyou, se aproximando para sussurrar em seu ouvido "Admita que eu fui o melhor em quadra hoje e pague a conta do bar." 

"Mas... espera... O QUÊ?!" Shouyou respondeu transtornado. De todas as coisas absurdas que esperava ouvir, essa definitivamente não era uma delas.

Tobio depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios dele respondendo "Você tem até a gente fechar a conta hoje pra considerar minha proposta" e se virou casualmente dando de ombros enquanto voltava para o interior do apartamento, sumindo em direção ao quarto.

Shouyou ficou parado por alguns segundos tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar até que chacoalhou a cabeça e seguiu para dentro resmungando sozinho "e eu achando que ele ia pedir um beijo, um  _ banho _ , um chamego…  _ Bakageyama _ !"

*

Poucas horas depois eles chegaram ao ponto de encontro nos Arcos da Lapa, Tobio havia escolhido vestir uma regata branca com uma camisa leve de botões azul escura aberta por cima, com shorts bege. Shouyou usava uma regata esmeralda clara com shorts jeans, mesmo na rua a céu aberto o calor era quase agonizante, apenas uma típica noite de 40 graus no Rio.

Pedro e Ana chegaram em pouco tempo, e após as devidas apresentações e cumprimentos - Tobio já se sentia um profissional dos 3 beijos na bochecha - eles seguiram para a rua principal discutindo onde começariam a noite.

"Não pode ser nada muito bagunçado Pedro, a gente não pode beber muito apesar de ter o dia livre amanhã… mas pode ser  _ caro _ porque quem vai me bancar hoje é o Kags!" Hinata pontuava enquanto Kageyama cerrava os olhos em sua direção.

"Então nada de Bar da Lapa?"

"Nada de Bar da Lapa!"

*

"AÍ É QUE TÁ!" Hinata gritava por cima do barulho do samba ao vivo batendo na mesa do  _ Bar da Lapa _ , enquanto Pedro tentava argumentar sobre seja lá o que eles estavam discutindo. Tobio servia a terceira rodada do litrão enquanto Ana já pedia a quarta garrafa ao garçom, em meio ao fuzuê de gente se espremendo e sambando ao redor da mesa deles em um dos pontos mais agitados do Rio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E... aparentemente o Hinata não estava preparado para ter seus desejos atendidos! XD
> 
> No próximo cap teremos samba, caipirinha e a queda de braço que eles adiaram por anos, finalmente vai acontecer de maneira histórica - eu juro que é uma das melhores partes dessa fic <3
> 
> Obrigada por ler e não deixe de comentar <3
> 
> \- Liv -


	8. O samba do ninja

No final das contas o Bar da Lapa era o destino favorito de Shouyou na noite carioca. O local era excelente e não estava tão cheio quando passaram pela fachada, então a meta era: um litrão, uma rodada de petiscos e depois um lugar mais tranquilo. Aparentemente eles estavam triplicando a meta.

Tobio já havia desistido de entender qualquer palavra que era dita desde que o samba havia começado. Antes das coisas saírem de controle, eles estavam falando do mundial e a última parte que ele achava ter compreendido era Pedro gritando algo sobre precisar tirar água do joelho logo logo, ou qualquer coisa parecida com isso.

Geralmente eles não exageravam na bebida mas não teriam treino no dia seguinte e afinal era um tipo de comemoração. O grupo de samba fez uma pausa e Shouyou aproveitou a oportunidade: "ANA, Aninha, o casamento! Estou tão feliz por vocês!" 

"Shou! Estou tão grata que aceitaram ser meus padrinhos!" Ela respondeu com um sorriso doce para ele e Tobio.

"Desculpa levar um homem mais bonito que seu noivo no casamento viu, prometo não brilhar sambando na festa pra compensar essa!" Shouyou respondeu sorrindo para Tobio enquanto alcançava a mão dele e a segurava firme por baixo da mesa. Tobio o olhando de volta, um meio sorriso confiante nos lábios.

"Olha isso Pedro! Tu não vai se defender?" Ana perguntou sem conseguir segurar o riso.

"De que jeito Ana? Você tem dois olhos, com os meus são quatro! É o que é! Não levando minha noiva tá tudo certo!" Pedro respondeu tentando parecer sério e falhando miseravelmente.

"Não se preocupe, o Kags só gosta de vôlei e de  _ mim _ , tudo na paz!" 

Eles caíram na risada, uma careta de indignação se formando no rosto de Tobio que apertava a mão de Shouyou até o limite pela 2x naquele dia. Shouyou reagiu puxando a mão dele para cima e tentando  _ mordê-la _ , ambos fazendo uma cena absurda até que o pandeiro voltou a soar e o povo a gritar levantando das mesas.

"Shou!!! Eles vão tocar a sua música!" Ana pontuou reconhecendo a batida.

"Chegou então o ponto alto da noite! O samba do ninja para o povo!" Pedro completou caindo na gargalhada.

Enfim soltando a mão dele, Tobio o observou no mínimo  _ curioso _ . Ele não entendia até o momento se Shouyou realmente sabia sambar ou se era tão  _ ruim _ que isso valia a piada constante.

"É a hora!" Shouyou disse massageando sua mão recém esmagada e se recompondo "Kageyama Tobio, prepare-se para fazer o pedido e ficar noivo também!" ele disse alto e claro o suficiente para ser entendido, fazendo Tobio franzir as sobrancelhas enquanto completava "porque hoje você vai ver que não existe nada no mundo mais sedutor que um Hinata Shouyou sambando! Ana, as honras? Pedro, me empresta sua mulher?"

"Leva né! Não valho nada aqui mesmo!" Pedro respondeu quase indignado.

"Ó, você me observa e aprende que jajá venho te buscar pra sambar comigo!" Shouyou explicou para Tobio pouco antes de pegar a mão de Ana e seguir para o meio do fuzuê.

O samba que estava tocando era mais lento que os que Tobio tinha ouvido até então, antes da vocalista começar a cantar, ela apresentou a música "E agora para todos vocês,  _ Não deixe o samba morrer _ " seguida por aplausos e assovios.

Shouyou fez uma pequena mesura para Ana do jeito que era possível naquela multidão, após ela fazer mesmo, mostrando que aquilo já era um tipo de ritual entre eles, a música começou e os olhos de Tobio pouco a pouco se esbugalharam com o que via.

Shouyou.

Hinata Shouyou.

O  _ seu _ Hinata.

Ele sabia  _ mesmo _ sambar.

Os movimentos dele eram fluídos, uma das mãos dadas com Ana guiando os passos dela em uma sincronia perfeita. Até então, Tobio não estava prestando muita atenção nas pessoas sambando, mas percebia agora pelos outros ao redor que ele  _ sabia _ o que estava fazendo. Quando achava que já sabia tudo sobre Shouyou, ele sempre tinha algo novo para mostrar, era assim toda vez.

"Pedro, onde ele aprendeu a sambar  _ assim _ ?" Tobio perguntou, olhos vidrados, cotovelo na mesa, usando a mão para  _ segurar _ o queixo."

"Você acredita que foi na raça? Ele quase não saía com a gente, mas quando ia ficava observando as pessoas sambando até que um dia levantou e sambou, assim, como se tivesse nascido no Brasil, com o samba no pé!"

"Hmm  _ pior _ faz sentido, ele sempre foi ótimo em aprender por observação" Tobio pontuou. Ele tinha que dar esse crédito a Shouyou, aquilo definitivamente não parecia fácil. Dançar no geral nunca havia sido um forte de Tobio, o pesadelo para aprender a valsa na formatura da Karasuno era uma lembrança  _ boa e ruim _ disso.

Ele continuou observando, as pessoas ao redor abrindo espaço enquanto Shouyou e Ana roubavam a cena para eles. Tobio não poderia negar, aquilo era mesmo  _ sedutor _ de uma forma sutil e muito particular. Aos poucos, algo dentro dele parecia  _ derreter _ .

No final da música, Shouyou beijou a mão de Ana conduzindo-a de volta para a mesa até Pedro "Aqui está, entregue sã e salva!" ele disse sorrindo e virou-se para Tobio que ainda o encarava com um olhar entre a admiração e incredulidade "E aí, gostou do samba do ninja?" ele perguntou.

Piscando algumas vezes para voltar a si, Tobio pigarreou antes de responder "Olha Shou eu realmente… estou impressionado! Porque você não me contou?"

"Hã?! Como assim Kageyama, todo mundo fala do meu samba no pé! Ah… você achava que eu era tão ruim que isso era piada né?"

Tobio deu de ombros "Óbvio!? No baile nós fomos a coisa mais desengonçada do Japão inteiro, quais eram as chances?!"

Um vislumbre da valsa  _ desastrosa _ passando pelos olhos de Shouyou enquanto ele sacudia a cabeça afastando os pensamentos. "Não tivemos tempo de treinar né, gênio! E  _ você _ estava me guiando! Aquilo foi a coisa mais arriscada para a minha saúde física em todos esses anos de atletismo!"

"Pelo menos  _ eu _ não pisei no seu pé!"

"Pelo menos  _ eu _ não sujei o vestido da Yachi-san!"

" _ Crianças _ !" Ana gritou por cima do burburinho "A comida chegou, um minuto de paz!"

Eles se encararam fazendo bico, mas respeitaram o pedido de Ana pois também estavam morrendo de fome.

*

Muitos dadinhos de tapioca, frango a passarinho e cervejas depois, todos na mesa encaravam sérios e em silêncio enquanto Tobio dava um gole em sua primeira caipirinha de cachaça com limão. A expectativa alta entre eles que definitivamente já estavam  _ mais prá do que pra cá _ .

Tobio repousou o copo na mesa, saboreando e refletindo, um sorriso meio torto se formando aos poucos em seus lábios até que levantou o copo de novo dando um gole grande demais para o seu próprio bem. Gritos de euforia injustificáveis entre Shouyou, Pedro, Ana e o  _ garçom _ .

"Eu sabia, eu sabia! O Kageyama  _ cachaceiro _ é real, ele vive!" Shouyou gritava abraçando Tobio que já estava se arrependendo de ter bebido tão rápido, a cabeça 2x mais leve do que antes em poucos minutos.

"Você bebeu como se fosse água de coco, já pode tirar cidadania amanhã mesmo!" Ana disse entre gargalhadas.

"Não, não pode não! Falta uma coisinha!" Shouyou retrucou se levantando e estendendo a mão para Tobio "Sambar, você  _ precisa _ sambar comigo!" 

"Sim! Vamos todos, a saideira!" Ana incentivou.

"Eu estou bêbado, não louco Hinata, eu não vou passar essa vergonha!" 

"Que vergonha o quê?!" Hinata respondeu levantando e puxando a mão dele "o Pedro também não sabe sambar e vai não é?"

"Como se eu pudesse escapar! Bora Tobio, ninguém presta atenção em ninguém não, se diverte e ponto!" Pedro incentivou, os três já de pé.

"Vamos gente, igual ensaiamos!" Incentivou Hinata "um, dois, três..."

_ "Onegai Tobio-kuuun!!!"  _ Os três disseram  _ quase _ ao mesmo tempo caindo na gargalhada.

Tobio quase cuspiu a caipirinha recém tomada, que  _ diabos _ era aquilo e quando eles tinham ensaiado?! Sem conseguir argumentar frente a isso, e pensando que afinal, só se vive uma vez, ele se levantou resignado "Ok, mas só uma música!" 

Eles se enfiaram no meio do povo, o samba que tocava agora era muito mais agitado do que antes. Tobio já começava a se arrepender de suas escolhas quando Shouyou colou o corpo no dele, puxando seu rosto para perto para se fazer ouvir, a outra mão envolvida em sua cintura "Hoje  _ eu _ vou te guiar." Tobio suspirou alto e engoliu em seco, até onde ele sabia esse tipo de samba não se dançava colado, mas ele definitivamente não iria argumentar contra aquilo.

Em meio a euforia, eles dançaram camuflados na multidão, trocando pequenas carícias, rindo e implicando um com o outro enquanto Shouyou mostrava suas técnicas e tentava ensinar alguns passos. Um nos braços do outro, enquanto o mundo ao redor se resumia apenas ao cenário no qual eles eram os protagonistas; o sorriso um do outro, a única luz de que precisavam naquela noite.

*

Eles dançaram e beberam mais algumas caipirinhas até que o grupo de samba anunciou a saideira, todos no bar gritando em indignação,  _ inclusive _ Tobio que até tinha conseguido aprender alguns passos e do seu jeito, ainda meio torto, estava se divertindo como nunca. 

Depois de aproveitar o samba até a última nota, eles se sentaram para repor as energias pedindo a conta e uma rodada de caipirinha como saideira definitiva "E ao que vamos brindar hoje Shou?" Ana perguntou se abanando, estava um calor dos infernos.

"Ao Rio, ao calor, aos noivos e ao  _ Kageyama cachaceiro _ !" 

Sem pestanejar, os quatro concordaram levantando seus copos e brindando, caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida. Apesar de indignado em alguns níveis, Tobio não conseguiu encontrar bons argumentos para protestar, afinal, ele  _ realmente _ gostava de caipirinha.

"E então Shou, pensou na minha proposta?" Tobio se aproximou do rosto dele perguntando de forma perigosamente sedutora, enquanto o garçom entregava a conta. Se Hinata estivesse um  _ pouquinho _ mais alto, ele teria concordado sem nem lembrar de qual proposta o outro estava falando.

"Pensei sim Tobio e eu tenho uma contraproposta pra você" Shouyou devolveu, quase um sussurro " _ ganhe _ um desafio e tenha direito a algo da próxima vez."

Tobio fechou a cara, sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto fazia um bico, puxando o cartão da carteira, quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu: "Queda de braço!"

"Agora?" Shouyou questionou.

"Agora!!!" Ana, Pedro e Tobio responderam em coro, o garçom suspirou se afastando percebendo que nem tão cedo fecharia aquela mesa.


	9. Esse jogo pode-se jogar em dois

Eram quase 2h da manhã. No Rio de Janeiro. Cerca de 38 graus do lado de fora. E do lado de dentro do Bar da Lapa, uma queda de braço histórica se iniciava.

"Valendo as caipirinhas da conta de hoje e uma volta na praia a luz do dia de short amarelo ou regata sem calças!" Kageyama propos.

"Aahh para o inferno, fechado!" Hinata aceitou.

Era isso, o destino estava selado. A queda de braço adiada desde o encontro deles antes do primeiro jogo de Hinata no Black Jackals estava para acontecer.

Pedro e Ana apenas observavam sem entender a estranha aposta. Em apenas uma noite, eles já tinham percebido que às vezes aqueles dois falavam uma língua só deles, fosse em português ou japonês.

O garçom se apresentou como juiz, esclarecendo novamente as regras enquanto segurava as mãos unidas de Hinata e Kageyama, agora sentados em lados opostos da mesa.

"Eu vou acabar com você, Hinata."

"Dê o seu melhor, Kageyama."

E ao gritar "valendo" o garçom soltou as mãos deles e a queda de braço começou, Tobio havia tirado a camisa, ambos agora de regata, músculos sólidos construídos por anos de treinos duros à mostra, enquanto as mãos mal se moviam, a batalha praticamente empatada enquanto um teste de resistência se colocava a frente, ambos 100% concentrados.

Quando Kageyama começou a conquistar alguma vantagem, Hinata refletiu quais armas poderia usar para virar o jogo, ele escolheu uma em seu acervo: "Lembra aquele último saque deplorável que você fez no mundial? Aquele ponto poderia ter mudado tudo Kageyama." ele finalizou com  _ crueldade _ , toda sua concentração em não baixar a guarda.

Kageyama exitou por um instante, confusão em seus olhos lembrando do saque forte demais que foi para fora, o peso do ponto perdido prejudicando sua concentração. Hinata conseguiu tomar vantagem enquanto já pensava qual seria a próxima lembrança  _ dolorosa _ de algum jogo que usaria a seu favor. "E aquela defesa hein? Na primeira eliminatória das olimpíadas, até o sensei teria feito melhor!" Outro golpe duro, Hinata estava a um passo de tomar a vantagem de vez, quando uma luz de compreensão cruzou os olhos de Kageyama e ele entendeu o jogo baixo que Hinata estava tentando fazer.

Ele tomou um segundo para fechar os olhos, abrindo-os de novo extremamente concentrado, afinal, esse jogo pode-se jogar em dois. "Você parece esquecer Hinata, de como sua cortada virou piada contra o bloqueio implacável do Tendou.  _ Patético _ ."

Aquilo tinha sido baixo, recorrer às lembranças do primeiro ano do ensino médio era algo que apenas seu melhor amigo e rival poderia usar. Lutando para manter a vantagem que havia conquistado, Hinata apelou a artilharia pesada: "E aquela recepção vergonhosa do saque do Sakusa na temporada de inverno da V-League? Até hoje a bola não voltou a órbita!" Hinata sorriu ao ver Kageyama vacilar por um instante, Sakusa tinha um dos saques mais poderosos e naquele jogo em questão, tinha marcado dois pontos em cima dos erros de recepção do levantador do Ali Roma.

Algo dentro de Kageyama se revirava, se era assim que ele queria brigar, ele não iria recuar: "Sabe Hinata, nesse mesmo jogo eu fiz uma  _ finta _ na sua fuça… o seu rosto transtornado vendo a bola cair é a melhor lembrança que tenho daquele dia." Golpe duro e baixo, Hinata suspirou perdendo parte de sua vantagem. 

Ao redor, as pessoas assistiam sem entender que diabos aqueles dois malucos estavam balbuciando em japonês um para o outro em meio a uma queda de braço que parecia já durar horas. 

"Eu tenho certeza absoluta que eles estão falando de vôlei." Pedro pontuou para Ana que concordou com a cabeça e desafiou: "Eu aposto uma feijoada que o Tobio vence." Depois de ponderar por alguns segundos, Pedro aceitou, pensando consigo mesmo que aquela mania de aposta dos dois devia ser contagiosa.

Após mais algumas trocas de lembranças vergonhosas, eles estavam outra vez praticamente empatados, era agora ou nunca. "Sabe o que a  _ Natsu _ me disse depois do nosso último treino? Que  _ eu _ sou o melhor mentor e que ela tinha sorte por  _ eu _ ser seu amigo." Aquilo foi cruel, duro, toda força de vontade de Hinata se afogando em seu orgulho ferido, permitindo que com um esforço final, Kageyama levasse seu braço com um estrondo para a ponta da mesa.

As pessoas ao redor gritaram, Ana festejou, Pedro suspirou, Tobio levantou socando o ar em comemoração e o garçom agradeceu aos céus por finalmente receber um olhar de afirmação de um resignado Hinata, para trazer de vez a conta e a máquina de cartão. Hinata pagou as caipirinhas cochichando " _ baixo, sujo, mal caráter, nojento _ " enquanto Tobio dava de ombros considerando sua vitória muito justa.

*

Chegando ao apartamento por volta de 3h da manhã, incrivelmente eles ainda tinham muita energia. Parecia que a recente adrenalina da queda de braço tinha feito os níveis de histamina deles se renovarem. Em meio aos protestos de que tinha jogado mais sujo do que de costume, Tobio aceitou uma revanche, se ele perdesse teria que se juntar a Shouyou em sua volta pela praia à luz do dia usando o famigerado shorts amarelo.

A mesa da cozinha era redonda e muito larga, então Hinata lembrou do aparador de malas que parecia uma pequena mesinha que estava no quarto e o trouxe para a sala, eles se ajoelharam um de cada lado do móvel, se posicionando para mais uma disputa. 

"Regras! Provocar falando de vôlei está proibido!" Hinata pontuou.

"Ok, de acordo! E… valendo!" Kageyama aceitou sem pestanejar iniciando a queda de braço.

Eles se concentraram, olhos nos olhos enquanto usavam toda sua força para derrotar o outro. Hinata parecia muito determinado então Kageyama começou a ruminar como poderia conseguir alguma vantagem, uma ideia perfeita cruzando sua mente.

"Shou. O seu sorriso é incrível, sabia?"

Não era possível, Hinata queria usar a outra mão para descer a porrada em Kageyama, mas respirou fundo, as regras eram claras e ele não estava infringindo nenhuma delas.

"Mesmo? E eu já disse o quanto seus olhos são lindos, Tobio?" Shouyou contra atacou.

"Jura? O que você gosta neles?" Tobio deu corda, quanto menos concentração Shouyou tivesse, melhor. 

"A cor e a profundidade… eu sinto que posso ver tudo neles. Meu passado, meu futuro e uma parte sua que apenas eu conheço: quem você realmente é." Shouyou devolveu, cada vez mais concentrado.

Ok, isso tinha sido realmente um golpe baixíssimo. Enquanto controlava seu coração derretendo, Tobio respondeu no mesmo nível: "Eu sinto o mesmo em relação ao seu sorriso. É como se coubesse toda alegria e luz de que preciso, e o brilho… nem o nascer do sol se compara."

Kageyama era  _ bom _ nisso, Shouyou refletia, borboletas brotando no estômago quando usou tudo que tinha: "Os seus lábios, eles me hipnotizam sabia? Você não sorri muito mas quando o faz, e quando o faz  _ só pra mim _ , eu sinto que sou capaz de tudo, que não existe obstáculo no mundo que possa me segurar. Eu faria literalmente qualquer coisa pra te ver feliz."

Tobio sentiu seu coração se aquecer, uma batida escapando enquanto perdia a vantagem. Recobrando a concentração, ele decidiu ser drástico: "A sua pele... é tão quente e suave. Sempre que estamos próximos, sinto como se fosse perder o controle, você não tem ideia de tudo que eu imagino cada vez que consigo colocar minhas mãos em você."

Essas palavras foram direto para os nervos de Shouyou, seu cérebro entrando em tela azul por segundos mas seu corpo respondendo com uma empolgação sobrenatural, usando toda a sua força para ganhar a queda de braço enquanto  _ quebrava _ o aparador, caindo no chão e puxando Tobio para cima de si no processo.

Eles não conseguiram evitar cair na gargalhada por alguns instantes, a empolgação se transformando em tensão aos poucos enquanto recuperavam o ar, até que Shouyou encaixando a mão na nuca de Tobio, puxou seu rosto para si, beijando-o como se sua vida dependesse disso e sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade. Suas mãos agora percorrendo todo o corpo do moreno, rompendo o beijo apenas por tempo suficiente para tirar a própria regata, Tobio seguindo o exemplo, suas bocas e corpos em chamas se reencontrando em um encaixe perfeito, suspiros e pequenos sussurros escapando enquanto com os lábios, exploravam o pescoço um do outro.

O interfone na cozinha começou a tocar, fazendo Tobio voltar a órbita enquanto pensava em fúria que não era  _ possível _ ter tanto azar em uma mesma semana. Provavelmente era a portaria, devido ao barulho do aparador quebrando que deve ter incomodado os vizinhos. Eles tentaram ignorar mas o interfone tocava insistentemente. Resignado, ele suspirou em frustração enquanto separava seus lábios dos ombros de Shouyou e se levantava seguido pelo ruivo que se encaixou em seu pescoço, continuando a explorar tudo que podia enquanto Tobio reunia concentração para atender ao interfone: "Boa noite!" Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer ao lembrar que na verdade, nem sabia falar português direito e isso seria ainda pior ainda naquela situação.

" _ Bom dia _ aos senhores do 910! Tudo bem por aí? Me ligaram sobre um barulho de quebra-quebra, precisam de alguma ajuda?" 

Ele conseguiu entender e queria dizer que  _ sim _ , pois de fato Tobio precisava de ajuda. Ele não sabia mais o que estava fazendo ali de pé quando sentiu Shouyou descendo lentamente, beijando cada pedaço de seu abdômen. Recobrando algum traço de sanidade, ele respondeu o melhor que pôde: "Estamos bem, não foi nada, obrigado!" E desligou retirando o telefone do gancho em seguida, deixando-o fora da linha para que não tocasse outra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALMENTE! A queda de braço e eles conseguindo ter alguma paz para ficar juntos <3
> 
> Eu me diverti muito escrevendo esse capítulo, adoraria saber se atendi as expectativas haha ;)
> 
> No próximo capítulo teremos boas notícias chegando para os nosso casal favorito e um pequeno time skip, que nos levará para a partida final do treinamento do Tobio no vôlei de praia... quem será que ganha essa partida final?
> 
> Eeeee, eu dividi o cap final em 2! Ficou bem longo então achei melhor fazer isso, teremos então 11 cap no total... o final está chegando 


	10. O encontro eterno entre o Sol e o Mar - parte 1

O sol começou a entrar implacável pela persiana que haviam esquecido de fechar, fazendo com que Shouyou despertasse aos poucos. Ele estava deitado de lado, Tobio de frente para ele em seus braços, o cheiro de suor misturado com o perfume dos cabelos escuros bagunçados, inundando seus sentidos enquanto afundava o rosto neles suspirando.

Tobio deu alguns sinais de que estava acordando, movendo lentamente os lábios em pequenos beijos pelo colo e pescoço de Shouyou, subindo para seu maxilar e encontrando seus lábios, em um beijo leve e demorado, enfim se distanciando apenas o suficiente para oferecer um olhar que apenas Shouyou conhecia: inocente, profundo, livre de qualquer preocupação e cheio de doçura. "Bom dia, Shou." 

Shouyou colocou uma mão sobre o maxilar dele, acariciando seu rosto lentamente, os olhos estreitos pela luz que quase o cegava. Seria menos inebriante olhar diretamente para o sol. "Bom dia, Tobio."

Eles se beijaram profundamente, suspirando e se abraçando enquanto se entregavam um ao outro uma vez mais.

*

As semanas seguintes passaram como um flash entre os treinos, visitas a lugares novos, caipirinhas e samba. Em uma sexta feira de folga, poucos dias antes da partida que seria um tipo de formatura para Tobio no vôlei de praia, eles estavam reunidos no apartamento de Pedro e Ana, saboreando a famosa feijoada da Nice, que servia a rodada de torresmo para todos, enquanto Heitor e Pedro preparava caipirinhas, Shouyou e Ana ajudavam as crianças menores a comer e Tobio embalava uma Duda dorminhoca em seus braços.

" _ Kaka, _ você não quer me dar essa menina? Eu coloco ela no quarto!" Nice perguntava preocupada com o peso da bebê que agora estava quase o dobro do tamanho de quando Tobio a havia conhecido.

"Não precisa! Ela está tão confortável aqui e logo acorda a mil por hora." Ele respondeu sem pestanejar. Tobio tinha passado a última meia hora tentando ensiná-la a dizer ' _ boke Nana boke _ ' claramente sem sucesso mas se divertindo com o quanto ela sorria e pulava tentando imitar os sons.

As caipirinhas foram servidas e eles brindaram a nova fase de Pedro e Ana, a amizade e a partida que estava por vir. Duda acordou e pediu colo para Heitor, deixando Tobio desconsolado e sozinho com seu copo de caipirinha. 

Enquanto bebia um gole maior do que deveria, Hinata quase engasgou ao pegar seu celular vibrando na mesa e ver o número que chamava no identificador. Ele atendeu e levantou em direção a sala para se afastar do barulho, enquanto Tobio o observava preocupado, afinal, quem poderia ligar em uma sexta no final da tarde e deixar Shouyou tão aflito? 

Pouco tempo depois, Shoyou apareceu na porta da sala, um sorriso quase assustador cruzando seu rosto de orelha a orelha enquanto se aproximava de Tobio e o puxava para dentro. Quando ambos entraram na sala, ele respirou fundo antes de falar: "Kags, era da agência!"

Os olhos de Tobio ficaram gigantes em expectativa, eles estavam sem novidades desde a chegada ao Brasil e seja lá o que fosse, era algo  _ bom _ , pois Shuyou não conseguia parar de sorrir. "Ok Shou, agora pelo amor do cristo redentor, me conta logo!"

"O contrato Kageyama. O contrato com o LINCE. Eles ofereceram o dobro. O dobro por cada um de nós, mais a multa pela quebra com os times atuais. Para começar nesta temporada." Shouyou respondeu, seus olhos brilhando.

Tobio perdeu a fala. Eles esperavam uma proposta melhor, cerca de 20% a mais no lance inicial e para a próxima temporada, mas isso, isso era melhor que todos os seus sonhos.

"Você vai poder se mudar para São Paulo. Comigo. E vamos ser titulares do LINCE. O topo da liga brasileira." Shoyou respondeu, pequenas lágrimas brotando no canto de seus olhos.

"Shou,  _ nós _ … conseguimos." Foram as únicas palavras que Tobio encontrou antes de abraçar Shouyou, beijando-o entre lágrimas e sorrisos por um futuro que eles aguardaram por tantos anos e agora estava finalmente a poucos passos deles. 

*

"O que vamos apostar desta vez, Kageyama?" Shouyou perguntava frente a frente com seu rival, amante e novo parceiro de time estendendo a mão por baixo da rede, para selar suas tradicionais apostas antes da partida final do treinamento de vôlei de praia, que estava para acontecer naquela manhã.

"Se eu ganhar, quero apenas que responda  _ 'sim' _ a um pedido que vou te fazer no final da partida." Tobio disse casualmente.

Hinata o encarou incrédulo. Ele não era assim  _ tão _ burro. Tobio andava estranho, sumindo sem explicação durante os dias de folga e cheio de segredinhos com Nice toda vez que saiam juntos... Logicamente Shouyou diria  _ sim _ a qualquer momento se Tobio o pedisse em  _ casamento _ , então porque desperdiçar uma aposta com isso? De qualquer maneira, ele aceitou. "Ok, feito. E se eu ganhar, você vai me contar o que anda fazendo nas suas saidinhas escondido nos dias de folga." Hinata finalizou, estabelecendo um cenário ganhar ou ganhar, que lhe parecia ideal no final das contas.

O juiz apitou e eles iniciaram a partida, de um lado Kageyama e Heitor, do outro Hinata e Bruno. Todos que haviam acompanhado os treinamentos estavam na torcida, incluindo Ana, Pedro, Nice e as crianças. Eles vibravam com qualquer ponto pois era difícil escolher um time.

O time de Hinata começou com a vantagem, eles estavam do lado favorável da rede em relação ao vento e Shouyou sabia aproveitar cada aspecto do ambiente a seu favor. Com ótimas jogadas combinadas, ele e Bruno levaram o primeiro set com relativa vantagem. Entretanto, o set seguinte foi dominado por Kageyama e Heitor, aparentemente eles estavam apenas se aquecendo antes, pois agora cada cortada e defesa parecia implacável, levando-os a dominar e vencer o segundo set.

O set final foi disputado ponto a ponto. Nenhuma das duplas conseguia estabelecer uma vantagem significativa, cada saque monstruoso de Kageyama era recebido com habilidade por Hinata que conseguia rapidamente se posicionar e devolver a bola levantada por Bruno para os adversários como um tiro de canhão. A disputa seguia emocionante, a plateia gritava com cada ponto feito ou perdido com a mesma emoção.

Quando Kageyama e Heitor chegaram ao match point, Hinata respirou fundo se acalmando para ler a jogada e não falhar na defesa. Kageyama levantou a bola para Heitor em um ângulo que indicava uma cortada lateral forte. Hinata quase engasgou com o ar ao, já posicionado para defender, ver a bola caindo direto na areia, sem corte, sem impacto. Heitor tinha feito uma  _ deixada _ . Aparentemente aquela jogada  _ odiosa _ que Heitor tinha aperfeiçoado com o mestre nela, Kageyama, continuaria assombrando a vida de Shouyou não importava o tipo de quadra.

Depois de comemorar a vitória com Heitor, eles cumprimentaram Hinata e Bruno que o parabenizaram pela partida acirrada até o último ponto. 

"Eu não acredito que o Kageyama te converteu em um mau caráter Heitor, você fez  _ aquilo _ . Uma  _ deixada _ . Na frente da Nice e dos seus filhos. Que tristeza!" Shouyou não resistiu ao provocar Heitor, que apenas sorriu para ele dizendo que era um  _ péssimo _ perdedor.

"Ok, você ganhou Kageyama, qual o pedido que você quer fazer e eu  _ tenho _ que aceitar?" Hinata perguntou, seus olhos imensos em expectativa.

"É algo bem simples na verdade. Eu quero que você caminhe comigo na praia hoje a tarde e que apenas  _ confie _ em mim pelo caminho."

Isso parecia realmente muito simples, Shouyou tinha certeza de que essa não seria apenas uma caminhada comum. Ele aceitou sentindo que aquele dia, de alguma forma mudaria sua vida para sempre.

*

"Kageyama, afinal o que eu devo vestir pra essa  _ caminhada _ na praia?" Hinata perguntou olhando as opções no guarda roupa sem ter ideia do que o esperava.

"Algo leve e confortável, que faça você se sentir bem." Foi a resposta curta e simples que recebeu.

Todo esse mistério deixava Shouyou ansioso, ele não aguentava mais. " _ Tobio-kuuun _ , me dá alguma pista! O que a gente vai fazer essa tarde?"

"Vamos caminhar Shouyou, apenas caminhar… e o destino em si vai depender de alguns fatores mas isso você terá que esperar pra saber."

*

Assim que eles desceram do táxi, Shouyou observou a praia curioso buscando qualquer movimento suspeito e não viu nada fora do normal. Uma parte dele estava ansiosa e a outra totalmente desconfiada.

"Ok, agora eu preciso que você feche os olhos Shou e não os abra até que eu diga que chegamos ok?"

Sem pestanejar, Shouyou fechou os olhos apenas confiando em Tobio. Mesmo que para isso nenhuma promessa ou aposta fosse necessária.

Eles começaram a caminhar, Tobio guiando Shouyou pela mão até que ele ouviu o barulho do mar se aproximando e as ondas tocando seus pés, eles seguiram. Estavam literalmente entrando no mar. Apesar de não ter mais a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo, Shouyou apenas continuou sendo guiado. A confiança entre eles era simples assim. De qualquer maneira ele não resistiu fazer uma piada "Se você vai me dar em oferenda, ao menos me conte o que pediu em troca a Iemanjá!"

Tobio respondeu com um sorriso na voz: "Eu já recebi tudo que pedi para as divindades, resta apenas um detalhe que vamos descobrir em breve se serei atendido."

Eles pararam, Tobio pareceu subir um nível acima dele puxando seu braço. "Ok Shou, agora tem alguns degraus, levante o pé direito e suba devagar se apoiando em mim." E assim ele fez, chegando a algum tipo de terra firme, uma embarcação talvez, por onde Tobio o guiou mais alguns passos, soltando a mão dele pela primeira vez "Ok, chegamos, pode abrir os olhos."

Quando Shouyou voltou a ver, o pôr-do-sol estava a sua frente, estonteante em um céu limpo que refletia no mar azul calmo de fim de tarde. Segurando ambas mãos dele por trás, Tobio se aproximou, os lábios perto de sua nuca enquanto falava em um sussurro:

"Toda vez que o sol toca o mar, o transforma em algo único. Chamamos isso de pôr-do-sol e admiramos sua beleza pelos poucos instantes em que esse momento nos alcança. Não existe tempestade, ondas ou vento que mude isso. Todo dia, mesmo que entre nuvens, o sol vai se pôr, impondo com gentileza implacável, sua luz sobre o mar. Assim é você, o sol. Você me encontrou, me tocou e me transformou" Tobio agora soltou uma das mãos, usando-a para guiar Shouyou até ficarem frente a frente "E quero que este momento, dure o resto das nossas vidas. Hinata Shouyou, aceita ser o meu sol?"

Eles se encararam por um instante, ambos sorrindo, os olhos marejados com o brilho intenso do sol descendo sobre eles, quando Shouyou respirou fundo, encontrando as palavras que guardou por anos consigo para responder: "Não existe nada no mundo que o sol deseje mais do que ter o seu encontro com o mar prolongado por mais do que alguns instantes. É nesse ínfimo momento em que o sol consegue se ver refletido, que ele entende quem é e tudo que pode fazer e transformar. Eu aceito ser o sol, se você aceitar ser hoje e sempre o meu mar, Kageyama Tobio."

O tempo parou por um instante, enquanto um beijo enfim selava a promessa do encontro eterno entre o sol e o mar. Eles se abraçaram por tempo suficiente para que a noite tomasse o céu, enchendo-o de estrelas rapidamente.

Limpando as pequenas lágrimas no canto dos olhos Shouyou foi o primeiro a falar. "Eu não acredito que você  _ quase _ me enganou Tobio, por um minuto eu achei que você ia me dar um caldo no meio do mar e sair correndo."

"Esse era o plano A, mas eu recebi alguns conselhos de que isso não seria muito romântico." Tobio respondeu divertido.

"Isso foi… surreal, eu nem acredito que planejou e fez tudo isso sem que eu desconfiasse! Agora temos que comemorar certo?" 

Um meio sorriso convencido enquanto Tobio respondia: "Na verdade, essa é apenas a  _ primeira _ parte da surpresa. Se você confiar em mim mais um pouco… essa lancha vai nos levar para o destino final de hoje."

Shouyou o encarou desconfiado se perguntando o que mais ele teria organizado para aquele dia. Sem precisar ponderar muito, ele concordou e a lancha começou a se mover levando-os mar adentro. Depois de algum tempo Shouyou conseguiu ver luzes e algum movimento em uma pequena ilha, uma ideia do que poderia ser, cruzando sua mente enquanto seu peito quase explodia em ansiedade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, hey, HEY!
> 
> Estamos chegando ao final T.T o próximo capítulo será o último dessa fic e espero que até aqui, esteja alcançando as expectativas de vocês <3  
> Eu coloquei toda doçura e amor que sinto por eles nesse final, CONFIA galerinha <3
> 
> \-- ENTÃO, eu saquei que rolou uma expectativa por um lemon por parte de leitores que eu amo, então vamos de explicação: eu só escrevi lemon 1x e ainda sou bem insegura nesse tipo de narrativa em relações aquileanas, porque bem, eu sou uma garota, então é algo fora da minha realidade e pov, o que me causa algumas inseguranças, tipo sexualizar demais e acabar desrespeitando os personagens de alguma forma. Mesmo sendo pós-canon aqui, eu não sou boba e sei que pessoas menores de idade gostam de Hq e acompanham essa fic, então não queria expor ninguém que gostou da história a cair de cara no lemon.  
> Eu estou estudando esse tipo de narrativa, lendo, anotando coisas e pensando em fics one shot que podem se concretizar. O que eu garanto é: se eu escrever algo sexual para Hq, isso estará como aviso logo no início da fic e eu o farei da forma mais respeitosa possível. -- 
> 
> Obrigada por ler e espero vocês sexta que vem para o capítulo final <3
> 
> \- Liv -

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler e eu amo interagir!  
> Comentários são sempre muito bem vindos!
> 
> Se quiser me acompanhar nas redes sociais e outros sites:
> 
> Twitter e Wattpad: Liv_Carter_  
> Spirit: Liv_Carter  
> Tumblr: liv-carter  
> IG: liv_carter_art
> 
> Até mais!


End file.
